His sweet dream
by Supernerd22
Summary: Hermione comes back to Hogwarts for her last year only to bring with her a secret. Now she is in search of a very important answer with only a few months to spare. No one would expect this of the little perfect virginal Hermione. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Stretch Marks

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING HERE**

_I'm not trying to copy anyone, yes I know there are a lot of stories out there like this but this It's just my take on the idea and I needed to get it out of my head. _

_Warning there is lemony goodness in this chapter so if that's not your cup of tea then don't read you have been warned. _

_(This chapter has been re submitted and added to. I may not have caught all of the grammatical errors but I tried__)_

_**His sweet Dream**_

Hermione sighed as she rubbed the lotion on her swollen stomach. It was the day she was to leave for her last year at Hogwarts and she was 5 months pregnant, and to top things off she didn't know who the father was.

She pressed her hand to her stomach hopping that the baby would kick but of course it didn't, it never kicked when she wanted it to.

She didn't know what the baby was yet. She had only been to a few appointments with a muggle doctor. She knew she would be delivering in the Wizarding world and was just going to have Madame Pomfrey give her a complete check up when she got there.

She smirked if you would have told her that her first day back at Hogwarts she would be worried about stretch marks she would have laughed.

She pushed her shirt down and put on her school robes. She took one look at herself and cast the concealment spell that Dumbledore had given her; she wasn't ready for anyone other than her best friends to know about the baby.

She walked slowly down the stairs only to find both of her parents waiting for her. Her mother was crying and her father just looked concerned "I wish I knew who got you pregnant just so I could kill him."

Hermione gave a weak smile. She had told her parents the truth. After all she was still the goody goody bookworm Granger. She had only had sex with one person in her whole life and only once, the only problem was that they had both been in costume.

It was one night of revenge sex and she would regret it for the rest of her life.

Hermione had found Ron cheating on her with Lavender Brown, Ron had claimed that he was perfectly content waiting until she was ready.

Of course he was content he was shagging Lavender.

Ginny had also found Harry in a compromising position with Cho.

It seemed the two friends were just a little too sexually frustrated to wait on their girlfriends to be ready. That was the day before the annual slytherin Masquerade party.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Hermione they can have some fun so can we. No one will recognize us."_

_Hermione bit her lip as she looked at Ginny. She had to admit she would not have recognized her if she saw her on the street. Ginny had magically dyed her noticeable red hair to a platinum curly blond, she was wearing a sexy nurse outfit and a silver mask to cover her eyes and nose._

_Hermione sighed but magically dyed her hair the same platinum blond only making hers straight. She then dressed in a skimpy French maid's uniform and a matching silver mask to cover her eyes, and nose._

_The party was already in full swing when they arrived and they didn't recognize almost anyone. That was the purpose of the party. Hermione and Ginny both were given drinks right away._

_Ginny automatically downed hers and looked to Hermione. "Come on let loose have some fun. Just think about what Ron did to you."With that she left Hermione to go flirt with a black masked Prince Charming._

_Hermione downed her glass and grabbed another shot of fire whiskey from a nearby Greek god. He smirked watching her down the shot. _

"_My, eager are we?" Hermione felt herself blush but nodded._

"_Let's just say I need to get my mind off of some things."_

_The Greek god laughed and handed her another shot "Don't let me stop you."_

_Hermione took the shot and downed it. She then examined the man. She was trying to figure out which slytherin he was. He had dark black hair, and a silver mask like hers. She had no idea who it was. He was wearing a toga showing off firm muscular legs and arms. She did not recognize the voice either. _

_The fire whiskey was really working fast. Before she knew what was happening she was dancing with the guy. She didn't care who he was she was having fun. She was letting loose and she was getting back at Ron. Before the end of the night she found herself in a random bedroom with the God. She had become quite tipsy by that point and he began kissing down her neck sending shivers down her entire body._

_Hermione tensed as he began to peal the tight French maid uniform off of her shoulders. The Greek god chuckled "nervous my little servant?" _

_Hermione sucked in a breath "No." _

_She was then pushed down the on the bed and the dressed pulled off. She was lying there in nothing but her bra, panties, and a silver mask. The Greek god got on the bed and began to kiss down her stomach. Hermione moaned as his mouth reached the edge of her panties, He then bit the edges and pulled them down her legs, Hermione was suddenly very aware of how exposed she was and began to pull away only to have herself pulled back down by her hips. Before she could say anything she felt his lips on her most sensitive spot._

_She squirmed and moaned loudly "Oh Merlin what are you doing?" _

_The Greek god said nothing only pulled her down further licking , and suckling hungrily. He then slowly slid one finger into her causing her to gasp. He chuckled again "So tight my little servant, tell me your not a virgin."_

_Hermione covered her face even though she knew it was still covered with a mask._

_The Greek god slid another finger into her kissing her inner thigh lightly " Nothing to be embarrassed about just looks like we will have to prepare you." Hermione did not even try to hide the moans she wanted this._

_It just felt right it felt so good. She pressed and moved with the rhythm of his kisses and fingers. Suddenly it happened what her body had been fighting for. It felt like a million little fireworks all over her body. It felt so good she didn't know what to do next as she lay there waiting on him. She heard him remove his toga and felt him climb on the bed. She suddenly looked up and saw his face. She could not see anything but the color of his eyes. In the candle light it looked as if they were grey almost silver. _

_He then began to kiss her and positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you sure about this my little servant? It is going to hurt." _

_Hermione nodded and pressed her hips up giving him the signal to continue._

_Hermione tensed when she felt him pressing inside of her. Her cries of pain were covered by his kisses. He did not move for a moment letting her get used to him inside of her._

_Hermione grinded her hips realizing the pain had subsided to be replaced with a very pleasant feeling. The Greek god took this as a sign to continue and began to pump in and out of her kissing her passionately. It wasn't long until Hermione got used to the rhythm and began moving with him._

_The Greek god moaned "Oh Merlin are you sure you're a virgin?"_

_Hermione smirked and rolled him over on his back straddling a top him. She was kind of shy at first not really knowing what to do but the Greek god put his hands on her hips and began to show her what to do. Showing her how to ride him when she got the rhythm he reached between them teasing the sensitive bud bringing her back to ecstasy. The second time was too much for the Greek god to handle releasing his seed inside of her. Hermione feel on top of him trying to catch her breath. _

_After calming down she rolled over and began getting dressed. The Greek god watched her not saying anything. When she went to leave he cleared his throat "Who are you?" Hermione gave him a small smirk as she stood at the door about to walk out. "I was just a sweet dream. Its best we keep it that way." And with that she walked out of the room._

After the war was over and Harry had defeated the dark lord Hermione found she was pregnant.

She debated telling anyone at first but knew she would need the support of someone when she went back to school and hiding it from her three best friends would only make them hate her when the time came.

Harry and Ginny took the news a lot better than Ron had. Ginny and Hermione had told the boys that they went to a muggle club where they had found some random guys.

It was already bad enough to Ron that she was pregnant. If he knew that it was by a Slytherin he would never speak to her again.

She had tried thinking back many times to think about who the father was. She just couldn't figure it out.

This was going to be an interesting year.

**Please review. This is my first story and I really just needed to get it out of my head before I go crazy.**


	2. Not a weasel baby

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

(this chapter has been revised. There are not many changes, but hopefully the ones that I added will only add to the plot line)

Hermione sucked in a breath as she began to walk through the pillar leading to the platform. She had already kissed her mother and father goodbye and promised to owl if anything happened.

She smiled brightly when she saw Harry, Ginny, and Ron. Ron looked at her stomach automatically trying to see if she had gotten bigger since the last time she had saw him.

After getting over the initial shock of Hermione's pregnancy Ron loved to rub Hermione's belly and speak to the baby. It drove Hermione insane.

"Ronald please do not stare its rude besides do you really want to draw attention to me."

Ron blushed "Sorry it's just that the last time we saw you your belly was huge and now it looks like it never happened"

Hermione snorted "Well trust me it did. Now I don't really want to talk about the baby right now. How were your summers?"

The conversation then turned to their favorite subjects themselves.

* * *

Draco looked in shock from the window of the heads compartment. Granger was pregnant? Why was no one looking at her any differently? Why had the gossip not already spread throughout the entire train? They had to of seen it she had to be at least 5 to 6 months along.

He then grimaced when he saw the shinny heads badge. How were they letting her still be a head with that mistake in her stomach? Wasn't the head of the year supposed to be an example for the whole school? He was going to have to speak to Dumbledore about this.

Just then he was interrupted by Blaise who came to stand next to him

"What are you looking at Draco? Why are you staring at the Mud blood?"

Draco looked at Blaise like he was stupid

"Do you not notice anything different about her?"

Blaise stared for a moment then shrugged

"Except those huge breast no. The summer was really kind to her."

Draco blinked "Are you telling me you don't see her stomach?"

Blaise looked closer "I don't know what you're talking about Draco. It's flat as always. You know it's such a waste such a hot body wasted on a mud blood. Well I am going to my compartment and I am getting dressed. Have fun."

Draco sat back and rested his head. This year was going to be crazy.

* * *

Draco's eyes shoot open and he smirked when he saw Granger standing outside of the compartment looking and looking very disappointed.

Granger opened the door and walked in not saying a word. He noticed she was very careful not to hit her stomach and sat down across from him.

They sat in silence for a moment before Draco cleared his throat.

"So have fun over the summer Granger?"

Hermione snickered "As good as one gets recovering from a war."

Draco glared at her. Just like her to bring up the war. He had proven himself in battle hadn't he? He wasn't pure evil. He had a heart a small one but a heart.

"I'm sure you had a good time making that thing." Draco said pointing to her stomach.

Hermione looked shocked "I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy."

Malfoy sat up and looked down at her stomach "You know what I'm talking about that little weasel you have growing in your stomach."

Hermione turned pale "You know?"

Draco looked at her as if she were daft. "How could you miss that huge stomach? You must be what 5, 6 months pregnant."

Hermione shook her head "You're not supposed to be able to see it. I have a concealment spell on my stomach."

Draco sneered "Well either I am the only person that can see it, or you did a really crappy job at the charm."

Hermione sat back "I did it right. Ron even said that he couldn't even tell I was pregnant, and he would know he spends all of our time together rubbing my belly."

Draco sneered "So how is the weasel taking the fact that he is going to be a father?"

Hermione felt her cheeks turn red "It's not his."

Draco looked at her confused "But I thought you and he were together last year?"

Hermione looked up "If you must know we _were_ however, I found him cheating on me with Lavender so I decided to get back at him with some revenge sex."

Draco looked to her a little surprised and little shocked "Well, well our little Gryffindor princess is not such a little Princess after all, didn't know you had it in you Granger."

Hermione scoffed "I was a little princess and I wish I would have stayed one but I didn't and this is what happens."

Draco looked away he had defiantly had his share of scares. He was the slytherin sex God after all he had slept with a lot of girls.

"So Granger who's the unfortunate father?"

Hermione looked down. "I don't know."

Draco looked really shocked at this. "What do you mean you don't know? Did you shag the whole school for revenge sex?" Hermione frowned

"No. I've only had sex with one person. The only problem is I don't know who that one person is. We were both wearing mask."

Before Draco could question her further the doors opened and Professor Dumbledore walked in. He smiled brightly at the two heads "Good day to you both…" Before he could speak any more Hermione interrupted him

"Professor Can you see my stomach?" Dumbledore looked taken back at first but looked down.

"No. I can't you did a good job at the concealment spell however I am surprised you would choose to speak of it in front of Mr. Malfoy." Hermione looked at Draco and cleared her throat.

"He can see my stomach. He knew I was pregnant the moment I walked into the compartment. He seems to be the only one that can see past my concealment charm."

Dumbledore looked at Malfoy. "You can honestly see Miss Grangers stomach?"

Malfoy looked at him and shook his head yes. Dumbledore cleared his throat looking a little taken back and uncomfortable.

"Well I don't know how to say this but the spell only works on those who are not the biological parents of the child. If Mr. Malfoy can see your stomach, that means he is the biological father of the baby."

Hermione looked at Draco who promptly fainted and fell into the seat.


	3. Not such a sweet dream

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING-WISH IDID THOUGH.

(This chapter has been revised. Not many changes but there were some.)

Hermione looked to Dumbledore shocked "Please tell me you are not serious Professor."

The professor looked to malfoy then back to her "I wish I could but I Cant. Miss Granger I know you wanted to keep when and how you became pregnant a secret, but I think it would be best if we discussed this tonight with the other professors."

Hermione nodded and the professor left. She looked to Draco whom was still out. She didn't want to revise him yet she needed to think.

She did get pregnant at the slytherin costume party, but the man she slept with had dark hair, and dark skin. She then thought back she had been blond magic can do wonders but Draco was always so proud of his blond hair he would never dye it even magically.

Just then he began to stir. He sat up and rubbed his face with his hands "Did I really just faint?"

Hermione tried to suppress a grin "Yes you fainted"

Malfoy thought back for a moment trying to remember why he fainted. Then it hit him and he began to turn pale again "Please don't faint again. We need to discuss this."

Draco gave her a sneer "I'm not going to faint again. Besides what is there to talk about there is no way in hell that thing inside of you is mine and you bloody damn well know it. I would never be caught dead having sex with a mudblood." Hermione looked down trying to calm herself.

"The professor said that he was not lying that was the only way you would be able to see past the concealment spell."

Draco shook his head "This is impossible. Wait I know what happened..."

Hermione looked at him waiting for the answer.

"You stole my sperm."

Hermione burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. Draco looked dead serious.

"Malfoy why in the bloody hell would I want to steal your sperm?"

Malfoy gave one of his signature smirks. "Because you're obsessed with me that is why. You knew I would never sleep with you so you thought the next best thing to being with me would be to have the fruit of my loin. I mean I don't blame you lots of women want to have my baby, but stealing my sperm Granger?" He looked at her like he was ashamed of her.

Hermione just kept laughing "You" ahahahah "Really" hahahaha "Believe" hahahahaha "That?" Draco looked uncomfortable for a moment then nodded

"Yes. Now quit laughing this isn't funny."

Hermione pressed her lips together "Sorry, but Malfoy lets say I did steal your sperm. How do you propose that I did this without you knowing about it?"

He thought for a moment "I don't know maybe you came in while I was sleeping or after me and someone else finished"

Hermione shook her head and looked to the ceiling "Oh please Merlin give me strength. Malfoy I did not steal your sperm. Maybe you're just related to the child?"

Draco looked interested in this theory "Alright well let's try to figure out who the father is." Hermione nodded and Draco cleared his throat "Where did you get pregnant?"

Hermione blushed and looked up to the ceiling "At the slytherin costume party."

Draco frowned "What the hell were you doing there? No mudbloods allowed and no Gryffindors allowed. Besides I would have seen you."

Hermione gave a smirk "Ginny and I wanted to get back at Harry and Ron and we thought having sex with a slytherin or going to a slytherin party would be the best way. Besides we were in costume you dolt you wouldn't have recognized me. I magically dyed my hair and it was straight. So did Ginny we knew you would notice brown frizzy hair, and bright red weasley hair immediately."

Draco nodded "Well it makes sense I am related to some in the slyterin house but it doesn't help much everyone had sex that night. At least all of my friends got lucky."

Hermione sighed "Well who did you get lucky with?"

Draco smiled "This really hot blonde girl. Couldn't have been you besides the fact that she was much hotter than you, she wasn't so uptight she was amazing"

Hermione sighed "Draco I had magically dyed my hair blonde, and it was straight, and I'll have you know my body isn't that bad. When I am dressed in things other than my school robes I just don't choose to always show it off. That night I was dressed as a French maid."

Draco looked a little green at this point. "You're lying. You must have saw who I had been with. You're just trying to pin this on me."

Hermione felt her anger rising "Look Malfoy if I wanted to 'Pin' this child on someone it would defiantly not be you and if I was wouldn't I have claimed it from the beginning and not have tried to hide it, and I would not lie about something so serious."

Draco looked away from her.

Then Hermione decided she knew the best way to prove this child was his.

"Well Malfoy I guess we can't pretend like it was just all a sweet dream any longer."

With this Draco stood and walked out of the compartment "I need some air."

Sorry it took so long to update. Been busy at work please review thanks to everyone that has reviewed the good and the advice. It makes my day when someone reviews. Thanks.


	4. Tiny Kicks

**I do not own anything**

**Just to clear some things up. Yes, the war happened, but Dumbledore is alive and so is snape. I just like them so I want them to live. Like I said just needed to get this story out of my head before it drives me insane. Please enjoy and I hope you like it.**

(This chapter has been revised. Not many changes but there are some.)

Draco went to the Slytherins compartments. He needed to be away from Granger he needed to clear his head.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down scowling "Trouble in Paradise already Draco?"

Draco gave him a harsh stare "leave me alone Zabini I need to think."

Blaise took the hint and continued his conversation with the other Slytherins. Draco groaned and put his head in his hands.

There was no way that Granger was making this up. This child was his, but how? He was careful he put the contraceptive spell on or did he? He knew he had thought about it, but the girl was so good he barely had time to think.

He couldn't believe that the best sex he had ever had in his whole life had been with Granger. He had been looking for that girl since the night it happened. No wonder he could not figure out who it was she looked nothing like Granger and how was he supposed to know that Granger would be crashing the party.

What was he going to do? Ever since the war he had tried hard to change. He didn't believe in the whole her blood isn't as good as mine any longer and he had only called her a mud blood earlier to piss her off.

This was insane he was only 17 he could barely take care of himself much less a child, but he couldn't leave Granger to do it all alone could he? He groaned he knew he needed to talk this over with Granger. They had some decisions to make.

Just as he was standing up the train began to come to a stop they were there. Draco sighed he would have to talk to her on the way in the carriage.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she watched him leave the compartment. She wasn't surprised just like him to walk away when things get tough.

She laid her head back closing her eyes. She didn't care. She was already prepared to go this alone. She knew she would be fine as a single mother, what did it matter that she knew the fathers baby was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione groaned she couldn't believe that her Grecian god had been Malfoy. That night had been amazing and he had been so nice to her of course he didn't know it was her. She almost laughed to herself she had to admit that their child was going to be a pretty powerful witch or wizard.

She relaxed for a few more moments then the train began to slow. It was only a moment before the compartment door opened and Malfoy poked his head in.

"I will lead the first years off the train and to Hagrid. You stay behind and make sure everyone is off of the train."

Hermione nodded and went to get her trunk. Malfoy grunted and walked to her taking it from her "I'll take that you just stay and make sure alright."

Hermione tried to hide her look of shock and nodded once more. She couldn't seem to speak around him at that moment. Draco said nothing but walked out and off of the train.

It wasn't long before the train was empty everyone was excited to be back at Hogwarts. She walked the train twice making sure it was empty before she exited the train.

She waited at her and Draco's carriage as he escorted the first years to Hagrid. He then approached their carriage which of course was to be the last to leave. He put their trunks on the carriage before climbing up.

Hermione looked at the carriage stairs. For some reason they seemed a little steeper this year than last. She sucked in a breath and began to climb. She almost lost her balance before she felt Malfoy grab her arms and haul her up. She wobbled unsteadily for a moment before Malfoy grabbed the first thing he could to steady her, her stomach.

They both looked at each other for a moment with Malfoy holding onto her swollen stomach before they were both brought around by a few tiny flutters underneath his hands.

Malfoy's eyes widened "What the hell was that?" Hermione giggled "That was our child kicking Malfoy. It hardly ever kicks but now it is kicking like crazy. It seems it sensed your presence."

Malfoy smirked "Of course it did. You know this child is going to like me a lot better than you." Hermione looked at him surprised.

"Does this mean you're going to claim the child?" Malfoy looked uncomfortable for a moment and they both sat down as the carriage began to pull away.

"I suppose so; it will be a Malfoy after all. Besides the fact that it will look just like me more than likely I Can't leave it to be raised by just you and your muggle parents."

Hermione felt the anger coming back "What the hell is wrong with my parents? Yes they are muggles get over it. Malfoy did you learn nothing from the war?"

Malfoy sneered "Don't go getting your knickers in a twist I Just mean that it will be a pretty powerful witch or wizard and it needs to be raised as such."

The ride was quiet for a moment before Malfoy cleared his throat "I want to apologize for calling you a mud blood earlier I was just in shock. I don't believe in that stuff any longer. Those were my father's beliefs not truly mine."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears Draco Malfoy was actually apologizing to her. Hermione gave a weak smile "I forgive you I guess."

Hermione then pressed her hand to her stomach again where the baby was kicking. Malfoy looked at her questioningly for a moment before placing his hand on her stomach to feel the baby kick.

After a moment he pulled his hand away and shook his head almost to clear his thoughts. "So the Slytherin party was in March so you are due in late December early January?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah around that I am going to see Madame Pomfrey soon. She already knows of my condition and she will be the one watching over me."

He then gave a half smile half smirk "This is going to be a very interesting year." Hermione smiled back "More like an interesting life."

Malfoy nodded as he helped her off of the carriage. The students that were outside of the school stared at them before Malfoy gave then a sneer and they turned away, except for Ginny, Harry, and Ron whom had all been waiting for Hermione to arrive.

Malfoy nodded to her and walked past the group and into the school.

Hermione walked up to the three and smiled. The group looked at her confused before Ron spoke up. "So Malfoy is the new Head boy? He does not deserve this. He was bloody death eater for Merlins sake. What is Professor Dumbledore thinking? Don't you two have to share a common room and dorms? How are you going to hide….you know?"

Hermione shushed him and looked around to make sure no one was listening "Shut up Ron someone is going to hear you. Don't worry I have everything under control. He and I have made kind of truce." Ron looked worried but Harry piped in.

"Don't worry Ron Hermione can take of herself leave it be. Draco did prove himself in the war. He deserves that position."

Everyone nodded and they headed into the school and to the great hall.

* * *

The first years were sorted first of course, then Dumbledore stood to give his speech. It was long and emotional congratulating those whom had fought in the war and asking everyone to remember those who had been lost.

The last of his speech was to recognize the head boy and girl. Hermione looked to Ginny and whispered "You still can't see my stomach right?" Ginny nodded "The spell is working perfect." Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Our head boy and girl this year will be Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger." They both stood and walked to the front of the room. The whole room erupted in cheers Hermione knew they were more for her than for him except for the slytherin ones.

* * *

After everyone was dismissed Professor Dumbledore motioned for Hermione and Draco to follow him. They were followed by Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall.

When they arrived the Headmaster's office everyone took a seat and Professor McGonagall cleared her throat "What is this all about Albus what is so important?"

Professor Dumbledore looked to Hermione and Draco whom were sitting side by side on a small couch "I believe Miss Granger it would just be easier to show them than tell them." Hermione nodded and stood saying a counter spell over her stomach and moving her wand. She then pulled open her school robe and pressed her shirt down.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape both took in a sharp intake of breath. Neither spoke for a moment. Finally Professor Snape broke the silence " Well Professor I see the only sensible thing to do would be to ask Miss Granger to leave Hogwarts." Hermione looked shocked but before she could say a word Professor Dumbledore looked to Snape.

"Well in all fairness we would need to ask both parents of the child to leave am I correct?" Snape nodded "Of course professor." The professor then looked to Draco "Well you heard him Mr. Malfoy. I guess you and Miss Granger will need to leave…" Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall both gasped at the same time. "You can't be serious." Professor Dumbledore nodded.

"Oh but I am. It seems young Mr. Malfoy here is the father of Miss Grangers child. They actually just found this fact out today. However, how this happened I have yet to find out but would very much like to know. Miss Granger how did you not know that Draco was the father of your child?"

Hermione felt herself blush and she looked down. Malfoy just snickered.

"Well Professors let's just say there were costumes, and a large amount of fire whiskey involved in the process of making this child."

Snape looked at him for a moment then nodded "The Slytherin Costume party. I thought we outlawed that years ago?"

Draco shrugged "We were all stressed last year. We were under a lot of pressure from you know who and we wanted a night of fun. We knew the war was already started and we would all be pulled out to fight very soon. Granger wasn't invited to the party she crashed it. We didn't know it was each other we both had mask on and we both had dyed our hair magically."

The room was silent for a moment before Professor Dumbledore spoke up. "So what have you two decided to do?"

Draco cleared his throat "I am claiming the baby. I would never turn my back on my own flesh and blood, however; I believe the best thing would be to keep the child a secret as long as possible."

Hermione looked him confused "So you are willing to claim the child but you want to keep it a secret. I don't understand."

Draco rolled his eyes "Granger, you know who may be gone but his followers are still out there. If they find out you are pregnant with my child your life and its will be in danger."

Professor Dumbledore nodded "I agree Miss Granger, you need to be extremely careful."

The silence was then back before Professor Dumbledore stood "Even thought I am disappointed in your lack of judgment last year, I also understand like Mr. Malfoy said you were all under a great deal of stress because of the war. I believe that you two are still the best candidates to be head boy and head girl and I trust you will take your responsibility seriously. I believe this is enough discussion for the night. You two may go to your dorm." He then handed them a map and the password and they walked out together.

Professor Dumbledore looked to Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape whom both looked a little stunned. Professor McGonagall then walked to window and began to look out of it almost like she was searching for something. Professor Dumbledore couldn't suppress his little grin any longer " What is the matter Minerva?" Professor McGonagall looked to him seriously "I am looking for the flying pigs. Because this all seems just so impossible."


	5. What the hell is a Binky?

_**I don't own anyting**_

_**So heres the next chapter hope you guys like it.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Your reviews make my day.**_

_**Thanks to IGOTEAMEDWARD, for the reviews that make me smile.**_

_**And thank you to my Beta handidandi for making my story better. **_

_**ENJOY**_

_**Supernerd22**_

Hermione and Draco walked down the corridor not saying a word. They finally arrived at a portrait of a man, woman, and child conversing on a couch. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle as she read off the password.

"Baby Booties"

Draco just shook his head. "They had to have just changed that. I hate Dumbledore."

They walked into the head dorms and Hermione gasped. It was beautiful. The common room included two plush couches, two separate wooden desks for them to each do their own homework. There was a large fire place with two large overstuffed chairs sitting in front it.

There was also a small kitchenette off to side. It only included a small island, with a refrigerator, stove, and small table with two chairs.

Hermione smiled noticing that there was no red, green, silver, or gold anywhere. The rooms had been done in a neutral beige color, but very elegantly.

In the center of the room there were two stair cases leading up to a door each. She assumed those were their rooms.

Draco then walked to the kitchen and looked at a high chair as if it was something he had never seen before. Hermione just laughed then left Draco to explore and headed up the stairs to her rooms.

When she walked in, she smiled brightly; it was very large and had been made especially for her. There was a large canopy bed in the center of the room with beautiful red and gold blankets and pillows. There was an antique dresser, an armoire, and vanity table strategically placed throughout the room. There was also everything she thought she would need for the baby.

There was a beautiful antique looking crib, a changing table, and a bassinet. The changing table had already been stocked with diapers, powders, and lotions. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she opened the drawers of the changing table to find some neutral colored baby clothes.

She began going through them as Draco walked in through a door that Hermione had not yet seen. Draco smirked at her and walked over picking up a yellow onesie that had a bug on the front. He then handed it back to Hermione as if it were contaminated.

"My son is not wearing that," he said.

Hermione shook her head. "Why not? There is nothing wrong with that and how do you know that we are having a boy?"

Draco smiled. "Of course it will be a boy. All first born Malfoys are boys and even though that is not pink it still looks too girly."

Hermione sighed and folded the garment back up and put it in the drawer.

Hermione then walked over to the door that Draco had came out of and stepped in. It was apparently their shared bathroom.

It was very large and very beautiful. There was a large bathtub in the middle with lots of faucets like the prefects bathrooms. There was also a large Marble shower; there were two sinks, one obviously for her and Malfoy each.

Hermione then saw another door that presumably led to Draco's rooms.

She walked to it and opened it peeking in. His room was like hers except the fact that there was no baby stuff. She closed the door and walked back to her room, catching Malfoy examining a binky looking very confused.

Hermione giggled and took it from him. "Have you never seen a binky Malfoy?"

Draco looked at her blankly. "What the hell is a binky?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's for the baby to suck on when it cries so that it doesn't make too much noise."

Draco shrugged. "Oh so it's a baby shut upper."

Hermione sighed. "I guess you could say that," she said exasperatedly. Hermione then removed her cloak and began to gather her night clothes. Malfoy however stayed where he was, looking at the baby stuff.

Hermione finally cleared her throat. "You know Malfoy it has been a long day and I would really like to get some rest."

Malfoy nodded "Alright then. I guess we can discuss this further tomorrow before breakfast."

They both looked at each other a little awkwardly for a moment before Draco cleared his throat and left the room.

The next morning Draco woke up early. He wasn't really getting much sleep anyway. He showered, dressed and headed down the stairs to wait on Granger.

Finally about thirty minutes before they had to leave for breakfast he decided to go wake her up.

He knocked on the door but there was no answer. He then opened the door and walked into the room.

He stood there just looking at her for a moment. She was a tangle of sheets and curls. He held back a smile and walked over to bed. "Granger wake up. You're going to be late." Hermione mumbled and rolled over putting her pillow over her head. Draco sighed. "Get up Granger! I'm not going to stand here all day. I don't care if you miss classes." Just as he was about to leave he had a better idea. He then removed his shoes and crawled into the bed beside her. He then put his face only an inch or two away from hers. He then whispered, "Wake up Granger."

Hermione's eyes shot open and she pulled back immediately. "Oh my God Malfoy! What the hell are you doing?"

She then looked down to see that she was only wearing a bra and pulled the sheets to cover her. Malfoy smirked. "I had to get you up somehow. Damn Granger you sleep like the dead."

Hermione grunted and pushed him out of her bed. "Get out." Malfoy stood and began to walk to the door.

"You would think you would be grateful seeing as I woke you up so you wouldn't be late for breakfast. Oh, and Granger? Don't bother trying to cover up, it's not like I haven't seen those before." Hermione began to blush and Draco slipped out of the door just as something hard hit the doorframe barely missing his head.

Hermione grumbled as she gathered her clothes and made her way to the bathroom. She was so tired. She showered quickly then magically dried her hair and threw on some baggy clothes and a cloak. She made sure to put the concealment spell on before making her way down the stairs.

Malfoy then stood and grabbed his bag and hers before heading to the portrait. Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. Malfoy rolled his eyes "Granger you carry like a million books at once and it is too heavy. You are going to hurt the child. I will carry it until we get to the great hall, then I will give it to you."

Hermione sighed. "Fine, I still don't understand why you are being nice to me."

Draco sneered. "Trust me it's not for you it's for him." He said pointing at her stomach.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked past him out the door.

When they arrived at the great hall Draco handed her the bag and walked ahead of her into the room.

Hermione waited a moment then walked in. She made her way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down to a smiling Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

Everyone nodded a hello and Hermione sat down. Ron was the first to break the silence. "So how was the first night in the Dragon's Lair?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "The Dragon's Lair?"

Ron shrugged and Ginny giggled. "That's what these two have been calling the head's apartments."

Hermione rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "I'm fine Ronald, as I said before we've come to a kind of truce, besides he's different now. He changed a lot in the war just like the rest of us. He actually apologized to me yesterday for calling me a mud blood."

Harry shrugged "If you say so Hermione. We'll give him a chance, but I'm not promising anything." Hermione just nodded and began to pile her plate full of food. She was so hungry. She began to eat eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toast. After a moment she felt as if she was being watched so she looked up.

Harry and Ron were both staring at her. Hermione swallowed her food. "What?" she asked.

Ron gave her a weak smile. "Nothing. It's just you usually barely eat anything and today you're eating more than me."

Ginny snorted and leaned in to whisper "She's eating for two remember. You would be eating like that too if you had a little parasite inside of you eating all your food."

They all chuckled when a small first year approached Hermione. "Hermione Granger?"

Hermione smiled brightly "Yes?" she asked him politely.

The first year then handed her a note "This is from Professor McGonagall. She told me to give it to you." Hermione thanked the first year and opened the letter.

**Miss Granger,**

**Madame Pomfrey would like to see you during your next free period. She knows you have seen muggle doctors, but would like to check you out for herself since she will be in charge of your care while you are here.**

**Hope you are feeling well.**

**Professor McGonagall**

Hermione folded up the letter and began to gather her books. Her first period was her free period.

Ginny looked up at her. "Where are you going?"

Hermione smiled. "To see Madam Pomfrey she wants to see me. Do you want to come?"

Ginny nodded. "Sure! I have a free period first."

Both of the girls walked down the hallway before Hermione decided to tell Ginny. "Ginny I know who the father is."

Ginny looked up at her in shock. "Really? Why didn't you tell me? When did you find out?"

Hermione situated herself. "Well I am still in kind of a shock. Ginny you have to swear you won't tell anyone. I mean it, not just because I don't want anyone to know but because it could endanger my life." Ginny looked at her seriously.

"Wow Hermione I swear who in the world is the father?"

Hermione looked around making sure no one could hear them. "Malfoy."

Ginny stopped in mid stride "WHAT??"

Hermione nodded but kept walking. Ginny ran to catch up. "Oh Merlin Hermione are you sure?"

Hermione nodded "Very."

Ginny said nothing for a moment before asking "Does he know?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, and he is actually going to claim the child, but we have to keep this a secret as long as possible. The remaining death eaters will not take kindly to this if they find out." Ginny nodded her head in understanding.

When they walked into the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey escorted them behind a screen so that no one could see Hermione.

The medi witch then looked at Hermione almost disappointedly. Hermione sighed.

"I know Madam Pomfrey; you don't have to say anything. I have heard the speech plenty over the last few months."

The Medi witch's face softened a little before replying, "I guess we all make mistakes Miss Granger and this is one that can't be fixed. So let's take a look. Remove your cloak and remove the concealment spell please."

Hermione followed directions and lay back on the bed. The Medi Witch looked at Hermione's stomach and smiled "Well Miss Granger you are showing a little more than I expected at this point."

Hermione shrugged "I've been really hungry."

Madam Pomfrey laughed "Well that is to be expected your eating for two. Now are you ready to see the baby?"

Hermione looked up at her, confused. "How? Do you do it like muggles?"

The Medi witch laughed. "No of course not. We have another way to see the baby."

The witch then pointed her wand to Hermione's stomach and said a spell. Suddenly an image popped up above Hermione's stomach it was almost like a hologram.

Hermione sat up on her elbows trying to look at the image. When she realized what she saw she felt as if she was going to faint.

"NO!!!"

Ginny stood and looked at the hologram. She however began to laugh and couldn't stop.

"When you two screw up you have to go big don't you?"

_**Hope you guys like it. Please review and thank you for reading. Sorry you leave you on a cliffy but I couldn't resist.**_

_**P.S. reviews just make the chapters come faster!!!  
**_


	6. Two little Ferrets and an Angel

**I don't own anything (unfortunately) **

**Sorry to leave you like I did with the last chapter, but I mean come on what would the fun have been if I would have just told you right away. **

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and thank you again to my wonderful Beta who finds all my mistakes and helps me make a few decisions.**

**ENJOY!!**

Chapter 6

Two little Ferrets and an Angel

"Shut up Ginny I mean it. This isn't funny." Hermione practically yelled.

Madam Pomfrey smiled brightly as she examined the hologram above Hermione's stomach. "Well no wonder you are larger than normal you're having triplets."

Hermione felt the tears wash over her. Before she knew what was going on she was sobbing and she couldn't stop.

Ginny stopped laughing. "Oh Mione, I'm sorry. I thought you would be happy. I mean _three_ babies."

Hermione just kept crying.

Madam Pomfrey looked upset. "You need to calm down Miss Granger." Hermione ignored her. Madam Pomfrey rubbed Hermione's arm. "It's alright Miss Granger. I am going to find something to calm you down." Madam Pomfrey left and Hermione curled into a ball.

Ginny sat next to her and began to rub her head.

It seemed like only a few moments before the doors to the infirmary were swung open and there were loud footsteps running inside.

Draco then walked around the screen and looked down at Hermione.

Ginny snapped her head up "What are you doing here Draco?"

Draco just sneered at Ginny and looked back to the crying Hermione.

Blaise, whom had followed Draco into the room, was looking at the pregnant Hermione in shock.

Draco walked over to Hermione and pushed the hair from her face.

"What is wrong Granger? Is there something wrong with the baby? Madam Pomfrey sent me an owl saying that I needed to get her as soon as I could."

Hermione shook her head but said nothing.

Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to walk in holding a potion.

"No Mr. Malfoy, yours and Miss Grangers' triplets are doing fine. However, she was hysterical so I thought that maybe you would be able to calm her down."

Draco turned pale. "OUR WHAT?! Surely you are mistaken Madam Pomfrey. There should only be one child in there."

Madam Pomfrey smiled brightly. "I assure you I am not joking, see?" She then took out her wand and said the spell to make the hologram of the three small babies appear over Hermione's stomach.

Hermione sat up again, this time examining the babies more closely. They were so small but this time, Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off of them.

Those three little things were inside of her stomach.

Draco looked almost in shock and Blaise just looked utterly confused. Ginny walked over to the hologram and was examining the baby's faces.

"They look like little aliens at this point. They must take after their father."

Draco snapped his head toward her. "Hey!!"

Ginny began to giggle.

Madam Pomfrey smiled, "I am sure when they begin to develop facial features, your two little boys and girl will look like each of their parents."

Draco gave a weak smile. "Boys, I knew it. See, I told you Granger and neither one will be wearing one of those stupid bug covered onseys. Our little girl can wear all of it"

Blaise chose that moment to speak up. "What in the hell is going on in here? When did Granger get pregnant? And Draco, how in the world do you have anything to do with it?"

Draco seemed to just be noticing that Blaise was there. "What are you doing here?"

Blaise sighed. "You read your letter and took off like bat out of hell. I thought something was wrong. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Draco sighed. "I might as well tell you now. Hermione got pregnant at the slytherin costume ball. She was the naughty little French maid and the babies are mine. I am claiming the babies but we can't let anyone know about them. If the death eaters get wind of this then, Grangers' life and the babies' lives will be in danger. So please promise me that you will keep this a secret; you are my best friend Blaise. Promise me."

Blaise thought for a moment then nodded. "This is all crazy but of course I will keep this a secret. I wouldn't dream of putting anyone in danger." Blaise then gave Draco a wicked grin just because he couldn't help himself. "So, little Miss Granger was the French maid that Draco couldn't stop talking about for months. Granger, you must be really good at what you do. He was obsessing over trying to find out who you were."

Draco took out his wand and pointed it towards Blaise. "Oh I wouldn't talk there Prince Charming. I know who your naughty nurse was now."

Blaises face lit up with a little bit of shock and a little bit of curiousness.

Ginny groaned and put her head into her hands. "Oh please Draco, do not tell me what I think you are saying." Draco smiled.

"Yes, I put it together last night. I knew I had saw the French maid and the naughty nurse come in together and talk for a while. When Granger told me you were the one that talked her into going to the party, I put two and two together. I'm not the only one that has been obsessing over finding the person I slept with that night. Looks like little Miss Weasley is good at what she does too."

Blaise and Ginny looked at one another; they were both blood red.

Hermione giggled she wanted to get back at Ginny for laughing at her so she cleared her throat.

"Wow Ginny who would have thought it was Blaise who you were walking around calling your sex god."

Ginny gasped and turned even redder than before. "Hermione shut up. I mean it. At least I didn't get pregnant. Blaise and I were smart about it. We both have contraceptive spells on."

Hermione's face kind of fell and Ginny sighed. "I'm sorry Mione I really am. Oh!!! Look what you two made me do."

Draco and Blaise both looked at her confused and both replied at the same time "US?!!!"

Draco practically growled at her. "You were the one that went all mental on her."

Madam Pomfrey took this moment to hand Hermione the potion.

"This is for you Miss Granger. I want you to take it. It will calm you down and let you get some rest. You need to not be so stressed as you are going to hurt the babies."

Hermione groaned, "but I have classes. I can't miss all of my first classes of the year."

Draco grabbed the potion and took the top off handing it back to Hermione. "Granger, you will drink it and you will sleep all day. You are not putting our children in danger."

Hermione groaned and swallowed the potion. It was only a moment before she was in a deep sleep.

When she awoke it was dark outside. She was very hungry and thirsty. She wanted out of the bed. She looked at the clock on her bedside table. It said 2:00 a.m. Wow she had slept all day.

She made her way down the stairs and to the small kitchenette. She needed something to eat so she rummaged through the cabinets and pulled out a box of macaroni and cheese. Professor Dumbledore must have known about her cravings.

She then went and found a jar of pickles.

When the macaroni and cheese was finished she sat down on one of the couches with her bowl and began to eat her pickles and macaroni.

She felt much calmer now that everything was sinking in. She was going to be a mommy to two little boys and a girl. How was she going to do this?

Just then she heard someone walking behind her. She saw Draco walking towards her trying to see what she was eating.

Hermione giggled and held up the bowl. "Its macaroni and Cheese and some pickles on the side."

Draco made a face at the pickles then looked questioningly at the bowl. "What in the hell is macaroni?" Hermione just rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

Draco walked around the couch and sat down next to her, patting her stomach, the babies had been kicking and began to kick even harder.

Hermione pulled away. "You know this whole you being nice to me thing is really starting to creep me out."

Draco laughed. "I know it's creeping me out too. However, I enjoy being a part of this."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "A part of what."

Draco sighed. "The development of our children. We are going to have to deal with one another for the rest of our lives now so we might as well get along. I don't want you stressing out anymore either and us fighting all the time will definitely stress you out. So I am trying my best to bite my tongue for our children's sake."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Fine I guess I can try to be nicer to you then, but I'm not promising anything. Being pregnant gives me terrible mood swings, and I have tripled the hormones going on. You may want to stay away from me when I have my wand and I am in one of my moods."

Draco took the warning seriously and stood up. He reached out his hand to help her up. Hermione took it and cleared the dishes up before they both headed up the stairs and to their own rooms to sleep.

**PLEASE PLEASE review and I hope you liked it. I take any suggestions or criticism. Just let me know what you are thinking, and remember the reviews just make the chapters come faster. **


	7. Red headed apologies and pugfaced whore

_**I don't own anything **___

_**Thank you very much for all the reviews, and ideas. **_

_**And once again thanks to my beta handidandi for making my story even better, and the encouraging words. **_

_**Red headed apologies and pug- faced whores**_

The next few weeks went by like normal. Hermione and Draco ignored one another in the hall except for the occasional rude comment or snide remark. They had to keep up appearances.

In their common rooms, however, he was becoming almost too helpful, always underfoot. Hermione was just ready to have some alone time without having to lock herself in her room.

Being in her room just reminded her that in a few short months she was going to be a mother to three little Malfoy offspring. She didn't know how she was going to make it through this without going completely crazy.

After finding out about the extra two babies two more cribs appeared in Hermione's room along with cute little gender themed onsies, and baby toys. Draco had spent hours in there going through everything trying to figure out what the different things were for.

Hermione however, was not letting her guard down. She knew Draco could not change and become the caring doting father that fast.

Ron and Harry had heard the news that Hermione was having triplets. She was met with looks of pity each time she walked into their presence. Ginny felt even sorrier for her knowing who the father was.

Hermione soon became preoccupied with running the prefect meetings, arranging school activities, and the rest of her head girl activities.

She barely had time to notice how large she was getting. Of course she and Malfoy patrolled together so that if anything happened he would be there, and just because Draco and Hermione had a streak of meanness in them, they paired Ginny and Blaise to patrol together.

She smiled to herself when she thought back at the first Prefect meeting when they announced the rounds schedules and partners.

_Flashback_

"_We have written out your schedules on the board. Please be sure to copy it before you leave," Hermione said, trying to hold back a laugh at the look or should she say glare she was getting from Ginny._

_Soon everyone except Ginny, Blaise, Draco, and Hermione cleared the room. Ginny pointed her finger toward Hermione. "You better be glad you're pregnant Hermione Granger or I would hex you from here to eternity. I can't believe you did this. Is this slytherin over here rubbing off on you or are those three little Malfoy spawns affecting your brain?" _

_Hermione gave her a smirk. "I believe a little of both Ginny. However, we did not do this out of pure meanness. Your schedules worked the best together, between both of your Quidditch practices and classes, so it only makes sense." _

_Blaise looked to Draco. "You're a bastard, you know that?" _

_Draco sneered, "I know that, but you two will just have to suck it up and deal with it. There are no changes being made to the schedule. We had a hard enough time making this thing. I mean for Merlin's sake you two fucked each other senseless you can handle a couple of hours together a week. Or can we trust you two to keep your hands off of one another?"_

_Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco. "I won't hurt Hermione but that doesn't mean I won't send a bat boogey hex to you." Draco ran and hid behind Hermione._

_Ginny snickered. "Coward has to hide behind your pregnant girlfriend." _

_Hermione gasped. "You watch your tongue Ginevra Weasley, he is not my boyfriend. Just because I am having his babies does not mean you can go around insulting me like that."_

_Blaise smirked. "Come on Weasley lets leave the two love birds to themselves."_

_With that they both walked out of the room side by side._

Hermione sat down at the breakfast table beside Ron. Ron smiled at her "So any luck yet on finding out that the father is?"

Hermione felt her cheeks turn pink. "No. I don't think I ever will know."

Ron nodded and looked away. "Hermione I'm sorry."

Hermione looked at him in shock. "For what?"

Ron cleared his throat and looked to her uneasily. "If I wouldn't have been doing what I did with Lavender, you would have never went off and slept with someone other than me. I was supposed to be your first Hermione, and I made a mistake. I know you Hermione and you don't just run off and have sex with someone you don't know. I must have hurt you real bad."

Hermione gave him a weak smile. "Yes, you did hurt me Ron, but me using bad judgment and sleeping with someone without using a contraceptive spell was not your fault, but thank you Ron. Thank you for apologizing."

Hermione then leaned in and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek. Ron pulled Hermione into a hug and Hermione stayed like that laying her head on his shoulder. Ginny and Harry laughed and Hermione relaxed for the first time in weeks.

Draco sneered. Why the hell she was in the weasel's arms? They may not be a couple but as long as she was carrying his children she belonged to him.

Blaise saw what he was looking at and gave a chuckle. "You know Malfoy, jealousy does not look good on you."

Draco smirked. "I'm not jealous I just don't want that Weaslebee to be that close to the mother of my children."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Oh please Malfoy, you're clearly letting her get the best of you. She has you wrapped around her cute little fingers. You haven't slept with one girl in the last couple of weeks and normally by now you would have taken at least 20 girls up to your rooms."

Draco grunted and stood up. Blaise looked at him with surprise as he saw Draco walk over to Pansy and whisper something into her ear. Pansy smiled up at him brightly and walked out of the great hall with him hand in hand.

After breakfast Hermione decided to spend her free period in the library, but she need to stop by her room to get a book that she had forgotten.

When she walked into the common room she saw nothing amiss she walked up the stairs and to her room. She then decided to go ahead and go to the restroom. It seemed like she was beginning to live there lately; it was like the babies were doing jumping jacks on her bladder.

It was then that she heard the giggles, and the moans.

She felt her heart begin to race. How could he? Yes, she knew they were not an item but did he have no respect for her. To at least take his whores somewhere else.

Before she lost her courage she went to the adjoining door and began to knock on it. "Draco Malfoy, you open this door right now!" She heard a lot of shuffling and then she heard through door.

"Go away Granger, I mean it."

Hermione smiled. She was not going to let him has his fun. She wasn't able to relieve her frustrations which were becoming worse the more pregnant she got. The nurse told her that would be normal. The babies were creating a rush of hormones.

"No. I want your little whore whoever she is out and I mean it." Just then the door opened and Draco walked through and slammed the door.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. He was standing there in nothing but a pair of boxers. His eyes were dark. "Granger I mean it. Its none of your business who I bring up here or what I do with them now leave me alone."

Before Hermione knew what she was doing she pulled her hand back to slap him, but before her hand connected with his face she was being pressed against a wall.

"I swear Granger if you ever try to hit me again I will…" Hermione looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"You will what, Malfoy? I knew this whole doting daddy thing would wear off soon." Malfoy then looked down at her stomach and cursed under his breath. He then let her go.

"Granger, it would be to your advantage to never embarrass me like that again."

Hermione stood strong. She was not going to back down.

"Listen, Malfoy. We may not be a couple and you may not give a shit about me, but you will respect the space that I have to live in too." She then lowered her voice and began to whisper strongly, "I hope you don't think you will be bringing girls in and out of here after the babies are born. What if whomever you have in there would have gotten curious and decided to take a peek into my room after a trip to the bathroom. Did you even think about that? You don't see me bringing boys back to my room."

Draco smirked, "and who would you bring? Weasley? I saw the way you two were all over each other in the great hall."

Hermione began to laugh. "Are you serious? We are friends. He was comforting me, and even though it's none of your business, he was apologizing to me for treating me the way he did. And why should that even bother you Malfoy? We are not together."

Malfoy almost growled back at her. "While you are pregnant with my children you belong to me."

Hermione almost choked. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

Draco began to walk closer to her. "You heard me Granger." He then put his hand on her stomach. "These children belong to me and since they are in you, you belong to me."

Hermione pulled away. "You're insane Malfoy, if you believe for one moment that I belong to anyone."

With that, she walked into her room and slammed the door. She heard Malfoy tell whomever the girl was to get dressed and heard said girl groan, "but we were having so much fun Draky. Why are you letting that little bitch ruin this for us?"

Hermione felt the blood rise to her face and decided to find out whom the whore was.

She poked her head out of her door and watched as Pansy Parkinson walked out of Draco's room and huffed her way down the stairs.

Hermione scowled and said to herself, "pug face. He must really be desperate."

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard, "if you must know, yes, I am, and it's your entire fault."

_**Hmmmm…..sorry to cut you off there but still debating some things. Any ideas just review me I will take all into consideration. Even if you don't have an idea PLEASE PLEASE review I love hearing what people have to say about my writing good or bad. **_


	8. Caught Red Handed

_**So So sorry that it took me sooo long to update. I had total writers block. Hope you guys enjoy it and don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I love to hear it. Im such a review whore lol. Thanks to my beta handidandi for correcting my horrible grammar and spelling. ENJOY!!!**_

Hermione turned quickly, slamming her door shut.

There stood Malfoy, still only wearing his boxers. Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of him.

She inwardly cursed herself. 'Stupid body. Stupid pregnancy hormones… craving sex all the time.'

Draco gave a signature smirk. "You heard me Granger; it's your entire fault that you look at me that way."

Hermione cleared her throat. "I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy. Today is the first time I have stopped you from having sex with anyone."

Malfoy shook his head and began to walk towards her. "That's where you're wrong Granger. I have not slept with anyone since the night of the costume ball."

Hermione backed up pressing her back against the wall. "And why is that Malfoy?"

Malfoy then reached for her, trapping her between him and the door with both arms on each side of her.

"Well at first it was because like Blaise said I was obsessed with finding out whom my mystery maid was, and now it's just because you drive me so damn insane. I don't know what to do with myself."

Hermione swallowed as she looked up into his eyes. Her body responded, her hormones going crazy. Then before she could think about anything to say, his lips captured hers.

Hermione stood there in shock almost at first but it didn't take long for the hormones to take over and she wrapped her arms around his neck, relaxing into his kiss. They stood there kissing up against the wall for what seemed like an eternity until Malfoy pulled away and began to walk towards her bed.

"Oh Merlin Granger, what are you doing to me?"

Hermione shook her head and stepped away from the door. "I'm not doing anything to you Malfoy. You're the one pressing _me_ up against and wall and kissing _me_."

Malfoy sat down on her bed and put his head in his hands.

Hermione sighed. She could tell he was having some serious inner conflict going on but, hey, so did she. This was Draco Malfoy, her long time enemy and father-to-be of her three children, but in her inner conflict her hormones were winning.

She walked over to the bed and stood between his legs. Malfoy looked up and into her eyes. "I can't stop thinking about you. Before the war I hated you and yes I don't believe the blood thing anymore but I mean how do you erase 6 years of hatred?"

Hermione rubbed her stomach. "I believe this has a big part in it."

Draco shook his head. "Hermione, I'm so confused."

Hermione gave a shocked gasp. "I don't believe I've ever heard you say my first name."

Draco gave her a weak smile. "Well I guess I need to change that. It may confuse the children."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's shoulders and pressed her forehead against his.

"That it will Draco."

They stayed there for a few moments without saying anything until Draco leaned in and captured her lips again. Hermione gave a small moan as Draco pulled her into his lap. She pulled her lips away from his.

"I'm too heavy." Draco laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Even pregnant with triplets I could carry you around all day without it even fazing me."

Hermione blushed she had become very self conscious of how big she had gotten these last few weeks. The babies were really growing.

Draco saw how self conscious she was and stood with her in his arms. "See Granger, you're light."

Hermione giggled and swatted at him. "Fine, put me down."

Draco laughed and laid her down on the bed. He then crawled in beside of her and began to kiss her again, this time his hands roaming freely over her body.

Hermione moaned into his mouth and ended up with her receiving the same moan from him.

Suddenly Draco felt there were way too much clothes between them and began to undress her. First her cloak, then he began to undo the buttons on her white uniform shirt.

Hermione groaned and pulled back and tried to cover her stomach.

Draco just pulled her hands away and kept unbuttoning her shirt. "Hermione I know you don't think you look good right now, but trust me I believe that your stomach just makes you even more beautiful to me right now."

Hermione looked at him uncertain but gave in as he began to kiss her again, pulling her up so he could slide her shirt off of her. Gently laying her back against her pillows he began to kiss down her stomach.

When he reached her skirt he unzipped it and pulled it off of her smiling when he saw the green silky panties she had worn.

"Well well Miss Granger, a little Slytherin pride huh?"

"I like the color green." Hermione said blushing.

Draco just rolled his eyes and pulled them off once again with his teeth remember the reaction he received the first time he did that.

Hermione bit her lip trying to hold in a moan. Oh Merlin, were they really doing what were they doing? But she couldn't stop him. She didn't want to stop him.

She gasped suddenly as she felt 2 long slender fingers enter her.

Draco chuckled and began teasing her pulling in and out of her. "Oh Gods Hermione you're still nice and tight."

Hermione only replied by pressing her hips downs grinding against his hand. She needed this; her body was so tight she needed the release so bad.

Draco then kissed his way back up her body and began to focus on her swollen breast.

Hermione arched into him as he kissed and suckled. She began to run her hands through his perfect blonde hair, smiling. "I've always wanted to do that."

Draco smiled up at her seductively, before capturing her lips again in a very heated, passionate kiss. Finally Hermione broke away. "Please Draco."

Draco leaned in and whispered against her ear, "Please what Hermione? Tell me what you want."

Hermione shivered at the feeling of his breath against her ear. "I want you inside of me _now_ Draco. I don't think I can wait another minute."

Draco sat up removing his boxers and placed himself at her entrance slowing teasing her.

Hermione growled and Draco chuckled then eased into her entrance.

Hermione gasped. It was still a little tight seeing as the only time she had had sex was months ago and that was only once. Draco sat still waiting on her to get used to him again. Hermione then got impatient and began to squirm.

Draco gladly gave in and began to move in and out of her. He braced himself over her being careful not to put any weight on her, Hermione tried to suppress her moans of pleasure but Draco shook his head.

"Don't worry Hermione it's just us. Let it out. I want to hear you scream my name."

Hermione smiled up at him and the next hard thrust she screamed his name.

Draco's eyes almost rolled back in his head. "Oh Merlin Hermione I have wanted to hear you scream my name for weeks now."

Hermione giggled and rolled her hips seductively, before leaning up and rolling them over so that she was on top.

Draco smiled up at her and began to caress at her breast as Hermione bounced up and down and grinded like a pro.

Draco could feel her body tensing he knew she was almost there. He reached between them and gently caressed her sensitive bud throwing her over the edge. Hermione screamed his name as he began pulling her up and down harder onto him, until he finally reached his peak and released inside of her.

Hermione rolled off of him, lying on her back beside him. Both of them were trying to catch their breaths. Hermione rolled over on her side and faced him. "Thanks for that. I really needed it."

Draco smiled and rolled on his side to face her too. "No, thank you. I really needed that."

They both laughed and Hermione rubbed her stomach the babies were kicking. Draco smiled and placed his hand there too waiting to feel a baby kicking. "I guess I woke them up sorry."

Hermione smiled, "I don't mind. I like to feel them move except when there jumping up and down on my bladder."

Draco laughed. "I would think that to be a bit uncomfortable."

Just as he leaned in to give her a kiss there was a knock on her bedroom door.

They both looked at each other confused no one knew the password to the portrait except for themselves and Dumbledore.

Hermione cleared her throat "Who is it?"

"Hermione, it's me. We need to talk."

Draco's face began to turn red. "What the hell does the weasel want? And how did he get the password?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know I didn't give it to him, I promise."

Draco stood up and put on his boxers. Hermione thought that he was going to go back to his room but instead he walked to the door and jerked it open.

"What do you want Weasel. Hermione and I are a little busy."

Hermione gave a yelp and pulled the covers up over her breast. "Malfoy close the door."

Ron's face turned blood red before he took a swing at Malfoy.

_**Dun Dun Dun… Stupid Ron always ruining things lol.**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE review. Rember reviews give me inspiration and make the chapters come faster.**_


	9. Nana Malfoy

_**Here's the next update hope you guys like it. I am still debating some things so I hope you won't be too angry at me after you read this chapter, but even if you are please review let me know what you think. ENJOY**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter you all make me smile **_____

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING-Unfortunately **_

**NANA MALFOY**

_Draco saw the punch coming and ducked. _

_Ron yelped as his fist hit the door._

_Hermione gave a squeal and got up, trying to get dressed. _

_She then looked to the boys whom were wrestling, swinging, struggling. _

_She grabbed her wand and pointed it at both of them, sending a spell at them, freezing them both in place._

_Draco had Ron in a head lock with Ron's back against Draco's chest. They were both looking at her._

"_You will both stop this. When I unfreeze you, you will let go of one another because I don't need this stress. What if one of you was to miss and hit me?"_

_Hermione then unfroze them and they both parted but still glared at one another. Ron looked to Hermione._

"_Please Hermione, why are you sleeping with him? Please tell me he is joking and why don't you have the concealment spell on? You know he will tell everyone."_

_Hermione grimaced. "Ron it's a long story and hard to explain but if you…" _

_Draco cut her off by standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist to rest on her stomach. _

"_The babies are mine Weasel. Trust me I'm not going to tell everyone."_

_Ron's eyes bulged and he began to turn a weird red and purplish color. "Hermione, please tell me he is joking."_

_Hermione sighed and pulled away from Draco. "I wish I could Ron, but Draco is the father. I swear I was going to tell you and Harry… I just needed to find the right time."_

_Ron looked at her confused. "I don't understand Hermione. You and Ginny told Harry and I that you two had went to a muggle night club that night."_

_Hermione shook her head and looked down at the floor. "No Ron, we went to the Slytherin Costume ball. I didn't know I was sleeping with Draco, I swear!"_

_Ron just shook his head and looked at her in disgust, "You knew you were sleeping with a slytherin though and that's all that counts. God Hermione you are such a whore."_

_Draco then tried to jump at him but she grabbed his arm. "No don't! He's not worth it."_

_Ron then turned and began to walk down the stairs without a goodbye or see you later. _

_Hermione felt the tears coming. She then began to run after Ron. "Wait Ron please let me explain everything", but he had already made it out the portrait. _

_She then stopped short when Narsicca Malfoy stepped forward. _

_Draco then began running down the stairs not yet seeing his mother. "Hermione why are you going after him? He is only angry because we were having sex. He's not going to tell everyone that the babies are…" He then slid to a stop in front of his mother._

_Mrs. Malfoy gave her son a weak smile and Draco gasped. "Mother, what are you doing here? How did you get in?"_

_Mrs. Malfoy nodded toward the door. "Red haired boy left right as I was about to knock. He was mumbling something about a whore and a ferret. I assume he was a Weasley. I always thought they were a strange lot."_

_Then Mrs. Malfoy's eyes landed on Hermione's stomach. She shifted uneasily under the elder witch's gaze and cleared her throat. "Would you like to have a seat Mrs. Malfoy?"_

_Mrs. Malfoy nodded and began to remove her gloves and coat. Draco took them and his mother sat down on the couch before clearing her throat. "So Miss Granger, from what I overheard a moment ago, I assume 'that' is of my Draco's doing?" _

_Hermione looked to Draco as if to ask if she should tell his mother or not. Draco nodded to her. "Yes mother, the children are mine."_

_Mrs. Malfoy's eyes widened. "Children? As in more than one?" _

_Hermione nodded. "Yes Ma'am, triplets to be exact."_

_To Hermione's utter shock Mrs. Malfoy smiled brightly._

"_Oh Draco, I am going to be a grandmother. Why did you not tell me?"_

_Draco looked at his mother almost as confused as Hermione was. "I was going to I promise, I just recently found out myself. That is a long story, but mother you have to promise not to tell anyone. If this was to get back to any death eater, Hermione is as good as dead. Besides, I didn't think you would react this way." _

_Mrs. Malfoy shook her head. "Of course Draco I understand I will not tell anyone. Draco ever since your father died and you came back to school I have been so lonely and depressed. This is just what I needed. Oh Miss Granger, I am so excited and I hope that Draco explained to you that the whole blood status thing was all my husband's opinions. Neither Draco nor I really believed any of it. I am glad you are going to be the mother of my grandchildren. So when is the wedding? Or did you two do that without tell me too?"_

_Hermione and Draco both looked at Mrs. Malfoy as if she had sprouted an extra head. Draco shook his head. "Mother, Hermione and I are not getting married."_

_Narsicca snorted. "Nonsense! No grandchild or children of mine will be brought into this world illegitimate. I mean seriously Draco you know what it will be like for them if you and Miss Granger do not get married?"_

_Hermione cleared her throat. "We aren't talking about 18__th__ century England here."_

_Mrs. Malfoy snorted. "We may as well be. The wizarding world is very prejudiced to blood status and legitimacy. You know that better than anyone Miss Granger. You know that no matter how powerful or smart your children are they will not be given many opportunities if they are considered illegitimate." _

_Hermione groaned she knew about the blood status but she didn't know they were still way behind on the views of non married couples having babies. She was so confused, obviously her and Draco could get along somewhat but she really did not want to enter into a permanent magical marriage with him. _

_Draco then stood and began to pace. "Mother, you really don't understand Hermione and I don't really get along too well."_

_Mrs. Malfoy gave a smirk of her own. "From what I heard you two are getting along just fine."_

_Hermione felt her cheeks turn red. "I'm blaming it on the Pregnancy hormones."_

_Mrs. Malfoy laughed. "I'm sure my dear but you two know that you two have to get along for the babies, and you have to look past your differences and get along for them and if that means sacrificing some things, then that's what you need to do."_

_Hermione and Draco hung their heads. She was right; Hermione knew now that her children would not have a bright future. They weren't going to be able to keep the babies a secret forever. Maybe if she were only having one child and not three._

_Mrs. Malfoy stood and removed a ring off her finger and handed it to Draco. "This is the family ring and I expect you to do the right thing. I am going to go speak with Severus. See you later Darling, Miss Granger."_

_She then grabbed her coat and gloves and walked out of the doors. _

_Hermione and Draco sat without saying a word for a long moment, before Draco stood and made his way to Hermione. Hermione gasped as he pulled her up then got to one knee._

"_Hermione Jean Granger will you marry me?"_

_Hermione shook her head. "No Draco, I won't."_

_**Mwuhahahaha I am sooo evil. Hope you liked it and you see this review button down there Just press it and type some words please like I said before I am such a review whore and reviews make my day, plus the more reviews I get the faster the chapters come!!!**_


	10. What do you mean no?

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!**_

_**First off I want to thank ALL my reviewers you make my day!!!! I hope you weren't all mad at me about the last chapter and the cliffy and things. I will try not to do that to you again.**_

_**Thanks to my wonderful BETA Handidandi without her this story would truly be a mess**__**J**_

_**I know I know I'm sorry she said no but trust me there is a method to my madness. You will just have to read and find out. Sorry it took so long to update. I just became an Aunt for the first time this week to a beautiful baby girl and There were two ways this chapter could have went and I actually wrote it out both ways and picked the best one so I hope you like it.**_

_**THANK YOU to ALL of my reviewers like always your reviews makes my day and helps the creative juices to flow. **_

_**PLEASE ENJOY!!!**_

"What do you mean no?"

Hermione pulled him to his feet. "I mean exactly that. No."

Draco looked at her confused. "I don't understand you Hermione. Did you not hear what my mother said?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes I did, but Draco I can't marry you just because we are having children together. Yes, we are getting along a little better now but that's all because of the babies."

Draco looked at her as if she had grown another head. "Hermione, did you not hear what I told you upstairs? I cannot get you off of my mind and the reaction you had back to me made me think you felt the same way."

Hermione turned away from him. "Draco I just don't think it would be best for us to get married. I mean a wizarding marriage is binding. No divorce, so no getting out of it. I believe we may just kill one another. And you know just as well as I do that our children will be very powerful and very smart. They will be able to do anything they put their minds to and with you accepting them and not turning them away it means they will have a rich and powerful wizard backing them up."

Draco grabbed her arm as she went to walk away. "Hermione please think about the babies. Think about us. I know you feel the same way about me that I do you. I

* * *

felt it! I felt the passion coming from you earlier. I felt it the first time we slept together. I knew that it was the person I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with."

Hermione felt the tears coming to her eyes. "Draco I have to go. We have class in a few minutes with Professor Snape."

With that she pulled away and headed up the stairs. Draco didn't go change; he wasn't going to potions. He needed to think. He sat down on the couch and lay there just thinking.

Hermione came down the stairs. She didn't really want to go to class but she knew she had to. She was already missing too much stuff with this pregnancy thing. She needed to stay on top of things. She only glanced at Draco as she was walking out of the door. He did not say anything to her and he did not tell her goodbye as she put the charm on her stomach and walked out of the portrait.

Hermione walked down the hallway trying to hold back her tears. She wanted to marry Draco, she really did but something was holding her back. Maybe it was fear, maybe it was thinking about how Ron and Harry would take it when or if they found out.

Hermione braced herself as she opened the potions door. She was late and she knew the professor was going to take away points. Everyone in the classroom looked her way when she opened the door. Professor Snape raised a questioning eyebrow. "I'm sorry for being late Professor." Snape just sneered and gestured to her seat in the front of the room.

Hermione nodded and began the long walk down the aisle. As this was happening the students were whispering. Why had he not taken points away from her? Was he going soft on them? Had he gone mad?

Halfway down the aisle Hermione nearly collapsed. A sharp shooting pain ripped through her stomach. She yelled out. Harry and Blaise were immediately by her side. There was another sharp pain and Hermione collapsed into Blaise's arms. He looked at her in amazement as the spell wore off and her stomach was revealed. There was a collective gasp around the classroom. Blaise obviously had known about the baby but it was still a sight to see. Professor Snape grabbed her face. "Hermione, wake up stay with us. What's wrong? What's hurting?"

Hermione was in so much pain that she could barely breathe, let alone speak. Another shooting pain went through her and she grabbed her stomach. All she could manage to say was, "The babies."

The professor took Hermione from Blaise. "Go get Draco now! Blaise and Harry go get Professor Dumbledore have them meet me in the infirmary."

They both nodded and took off running each in the opposite direction but running as fast as they could.

The class looked on in shock as Professor Snape picked up Hermione and took off running toward the infirmary.

* * *

Draco was still lying on the couch, rolling his mothers ring in his hand and thought about Hermione. Fine, if she didn't want to marry him, he would live with it.

Just then there was a loud banging on the portrait. "DRACO!!! Answer now."

Draco got up and ran to the portrait opening it. Blaise came stumbling in. He was so winded he could barely breath; he looked as if he had just ran a marathon.

"What is it Blaise? Aren't you supposed to be in potions?"

Blaise was trying to catch his breath so he could speak. "Hermione… collapsed… potions… pain… Infirmary…"

Draco's heart dropped. "Oh my God, what happened?"

Blaise shook his head to show he had no idea. Draco then took off running not even caring that all he was wearing were his green silk boxers.

When he arrived at the doors to the infirmary, he slowed down. There was a crowd of students all from their year with Potter blocking the doors.

Draco walked in front of him. "Move Potter! Let me in there"

Harry almost growled. "No way, she is hurting and they need to work on her and they sent everyone out. Besides, why would I let you in there? You would just try to kill her or something… and why the hell are you only wearing boxers?"

Draco looked down and cringed but then shook it off, thinking back at Hermione. Potter wasn't budging and he was beginning to get angry. He needed to be in there. "I swear to Merlin Potter if you do not move, I will hex you from here to eternity. That is my future wife and children in there and nothing you do will stop me from being with them."

Harry was so taken aback along with everyone else waiting in the hallway by what Malfoy had just said he just stood there staring at him in shock and did not stop him when he pushed him aside and went into the doors.

When Draco made it through the doors, Harry looked at Ginny and Ron confused. Ginny just cleared her throat. "Hermione was going to tell you both but she did not know how you would react."

Ron just snorted. "I already knew I walked in on both of them this morning. They were having sex."

Ginny looked at him shocked. "Oh, Merlin Ron! What did you do? Did _you_ do this to Hermione?"

Ron looked at her as if she had slapped him. "What? No, I swear I didn't do anything! Yes I was very angry and upset, but I would never do anything to hurt the babies. Merlin Ginny, I thought you knew me better than that." With that he walked away and sat down against the wall.

Ginny then looked to Harry. "So Harry, how are you taking it?"

Harry just shook his head. "Hermione…_our_ Hermione is having little Ferret babies?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes Harry, but she really did not know it was Draco's babies until we came back to school. Draco has actually been really civil to her in private; they just know they have to keep the babies hidden because if it comes out the death eaters would try to kill her and the babies."

Harry nodded. "I can see that, but now it's out in the open."

Ginny nodded looking around at the crowd of students whom had just witnessed Draco announce that Hermione was his future wife and mother of his children.

* * *

Draco ran to Hermione's bedside. Her face was winced up in pain and she was holding onto her stomach for dear life.

Draco grabbed her hand and Hermione's eyes popped open and went to his face. "Oh thank Merlin you're here Draco, I really need you."

Draco nodded. "What's wrong what's happening?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know I just know it hurts so badly."

Another pain shot through her. Draco grimaced a little as she squeezed his hand but he didn't let go. She then began to fade again, almost passing out

Draco held her hand tighter and kissed it as another pain shot through her. "Oh Merlin Hermione, please don't faint. Stay with me. I need you with me."

Hermione opened her eyes and gave Draco a weak smile.

"Draco, why are you only wearing boxers?"

Draco looked down and turned crimson. "I was in a rush when Blaise told me you were here… I just took off running. I didn't even realize it until Potter asked me the same question."

Just then Madam Pomfrey came around the curtain with Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore.

"Someone has put a stomach cramping spell on Miss Granger, more than likely thinking it was an innocent prank. But since Miss Granger is pregnant, it is causing stress on the babies. It started labor. We are going to give her a potion to stop the spell and stop the labor but since the babies have been under such stress I am sorry Miss Granger but you cannot continue to use the concealment spell."

Hermione nodded. "Everyone in the potions class saw my stomach anyways. It's going to be all around the school within an hour."

Professor Dumbledore gave her a weak smile. "Yes, gossip does travel fast. At least we can keep the father's identity a secret."

Draco groaned. "I may have messed that up a few moments ago Professor. You see Potter was blocking the doorway and I needed to get in here I needed to be with Hermione and well…"

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "I understand. We all do things without thinking sometimes when we are worried about someone we care about."

Madame Pomfrey then gave Hermione two different potions and it was only a moment before the cramps and labor pains stopped.

Hermione smiled. "Oh thank you Madame Pomfrey."

Professor Snape then cleared his throat. "So whom do you think cast the spell on you Miss Granger? Have you made anyone angry lately?"

Hermione shook her head but Draco growled and stood up walking toward the door. "I am going to kill him with my bare hands; I don't need a wand."

Hermione gasped. She knew exactly who he was going after.

* * *

The doors flew open and Harry and Ginny perked up. "Is she alright? What's going on?"

Draco ignored them and walked straight to Ron.

Before Ron could do anything Draco pulled him up his shirt then throwing him against the wall.

"I know you did it Weasel. I will kill you with my bare hands."

Ron was beginning to turn the color of his hair.

"I didn't do anything Malfoy! I don't know what you're talking about."

Draco slammed him against the wall again. "Someone cast a stomach cramping spell on Hermione! That is what caused all of this. It just so happens that not even an hour before you were cursing us both."

Ginny and Harry both pulled out their wands.

Ginny walked up, looking into Draco's face. "He didn't do it Draco. Let him go."

Draco looked into Ron's face. "I don't believe him. You didn't see how angry he was when he left mine and Hermione's rooms."

Just then Blaise yelled from down the hall. "Let him go Draco, he didn't do it!"

Draco looked at Blaise whom was dragging a crying Pansy with him.

When he reached Draco he shoved Pansy toward Draco. "It was Pansy. She did it."

Draco let Ron go forgetting about him. Blaise gave Pansy another push. "I found her crying on the way here. She confessed everything to me."

Draco was doing his best not to do the same thing to her that he had done to Ron.

"Why would you do this Pansy?"

Pansy was still sobbing. "I didn't mean for it to hurt her bad, I promise. It was just supposed to make her have a few cramps. I didn't know she was pregnant and I was so angry that she interrupted our time together."

Draco was extremely glad he didn't have his wand. "Blaise take her away now before I do something I will not proud of."

Draco then turned to Ron who was still up against the wall. "I'm sorry Weasley, I just assumed I mean…."

Ron just pulled away from the wall and stormed down the hall.

Draco then cleared his throat and looked at the large group of students around him.

"She is doing fine now."

With that, he went back into the infirmary where Hermione was waiting very impatiently.

"What the hell happened out there? Who were you going to kill?"

Draco blushed and sat down again.

The professors were also waiting for his answer.

"I thought that it was Ron who had done it since he was so angry about finding us…you know…."

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow and Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

"But it wasn't him. It was Pansy; she was getting back at you for interrupting me and her you know about to..."

Professor Snape just rolled his eyes. "Merlin Draco I'm surprised Miss Granger is the first girl you've gotten pregnant."

Draco just looked down.

The Professors said their goodbyes and Madame Pomfrey told Hermione that she should be fine but that she would need to stay overnight in the infirmary just in case and that her stomach would be very sore for a day or two.

The students that had been outside of the room had been told to go away. They would see Hermione in the morning.

Draco however refused to leave.

Hermione had fallen asleep not long after the professors had left.

Madame Pomfrey had given him a spare uniform she had in the back room to put over just his boxers.

Draco sat lay in the bed next to her just looking at her for a long time, thinking.

He had to find a way to make her marry him. After what had happened tonight, he wanted to be there for her always.

He _was_ going to marry Hermione Granger. He just needed to figure out how.

_**SO how did you like it? Let me know please review. Remember as always the more reviews I get the faster the chapters come!!!!**_


	11. You're on his side?

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews I wish there were more (hint hint)**_

_**This is a short Chapter and Im sorry Ive been extremely busy and I promise I will update more and sooner. PLEASE PLEASE review!!! I will give you a cookie if you review.**_

_**You're on his side?**_

The next morning Hermione awoke and smiled when she looked across from her.

Draco was lying there in all his clothes, asleep in another hospital bed.

She sighed and sat up. But before she could say anything, Madame Pomfrey was around the corner with a tray of breakfast.

"How are you feeling Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled. "I am wonderful, still a little sore but that's about it."

Madame Pomfrey smiled. "That's wonderful. Eat this and I will be back in a little while to see if you are ready to be released."

Hermione nodded and started eating. She was starving! These babies were making her constantly hungry.

After a few moments she heard the sheets ruffle and Draco groan.

She smiled brightly at him as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

He smiled back at her. "How are you feeling today?"

Hermione took another bite of her eggs. "Great, just a little sore. Madame Pomfrey said that I may be able to leave in a little bit."

Draco stood and walked over to her giving her a kiss in on the forehead. He then began to reach for a piece of toast on her plate only to have his hand stabbed with a fork.

"OOOWWWW what was that for?"

Hermione giggled and took another bite of eggs. "Never mess with a pregnant woman's food."

Draco sat down and pouted crossing his arms. Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned. "Fine, here."

Draco smiled when she handed him a piece of toast. "My puppy dog face always works. I'm just too cute to resist."

Hermione laughed and pushed him playfully. Just then the doors to the infirmary opened and a group of students walked in.

Draco and Hermione both stiffened.

Blaise, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Luna, Neville, Pansy, Grabbe, and Goyle were all walking towards them.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand a squeezed it. Neither one knew how their friends were going to react to this.

Harry and Ron both smiled at Hermione then nodded solemnly at Draco.

Draco nodded back. At least they had not tried to hex him.

Ginny hugged Hermione. "How are you? Are you ok?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm fine Gin I'll be ok."

Ginny patted Hermione's stomach which the other students were still looking at like it was an alien.

"And how are my favorite little ferrets doing today?"

Hermione swatted at Ginny's hand. "They're not ferrets, but they are fine."

Blaise smiled down at her. "Glad you're all right Hermione."

Hermione smiled up at him. "Thanks for catching me in class Blaise. I would have hit the floor if you wouldn't have been there so quickly."

Blaise gave a slight shrug. "No problem."

Hermione couldn't stand the awkwardness in the room any longer.

"So I take it you all know by now that I am pregnant. I am having triplets and yes, Draco is the father. I am sorry I didn't tell anyone before but for certain reasons we could not. Now everyone knows so there is no point."

Hermione looked up at Harry. "I hope you're not too angry at me."

Harry gave her a weak smile. "Hermione I just don't know why you felt you needed to keep it a secret from Ron and me. You know we both love you like you are our own sister."

Hermione grinned. "That is exactly why I couldn't tell you Harry. Can you imagine what you would have done if I would have told you a few weeks ago that Draco was the father of my babies?"

Harry grunted and looked down at his feet. "I guess you're right. I probably would have tried to kill him."

Luna chose that moment to speak up. "Well I think this is all wonderful news. Congratulations Hermione. I know you and Draco will make beautiful babies."

Neville nodded in agreement. "Yeah Hermione, I am excited for you."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you Luna, Neville."

Suddenly Crabbe and Goyle walked up to them and handed Hermione a box of chocolate frogs.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

Goyle blushed. "We just thought that you know since you were pregnant that you would enjoy some chocolate, and we both just wanted to say you know…"

Crabbe cleared his throat and finished the sentence. "Were sorry we know we have been horrible to you over the past 6 years and now that the war is over we don't have to worry about our parents or other slytherins."

Hermione popped a frog into her mouth.

"Thank you both. And you were right, I have been craving chocolate."

As they backed away Pansy approached timidly.

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand again. Both of them were holding back their anger trying not to grab for their wand's to hex her to oblivion.

When she looked into Hermione's eyes Hermione couldn't stay mad.

Pansy clearly had tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Granger. I was just so angry with you over interrupting that I lost my head. I swear didn't know you were pregnant. I thought it would just cause you some discomfort for a while. I mean we may not be best friends or anything but I would never do anything to hurt someone's unborn children."

Hermione nodded. "It's alright Parkinson I know you didn't know."

Pansy nodded and stepped back.

Ron then stepped up toward the bed. "Mione I….I mean I just…."

Hermione smiled and pulled him down into a hug. "I know Ron. I'm sorry too. I mean I think were both even now don't you? I think we've done enough crappy things to one another."

Ron nodded. "I just want you two to know I'm not happy with you and Draco getting married but I will do my…."

Hermione decided to stop him there. "Whoa whoa whoa married?"

Ron nodded and so did Harry. "Yeah yesterday when he was trying to get past me he said and I quote. 'That's my future wife and children in there, let me by.'"

Hermione glared at Draco. "Draco and I are not getting married! We've already discussed this!"

Harry and Ron both looked at her as if she were daft. "Why not?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you two are on his side too?"

They both looked down at their feet and Harry began to kick at a loose stone. "Well Hermione you are pregnant with his children. Don't you think that it would be so much easier for them if you were married so they could be considered legitimate?"

Hermione groaned and laid back in her bed. She really couldn't believe her ears. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley wanted her to marry the ferret. What was the world coming to?

_**Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_


	12. Meet the Parents

_****Gets out her armor and puts it on then peaks around the brick wall** I know I know IM SO SORRY it took so long to update lots and lots of things have happened that I am not going to bore you with and I have had horrible writers block. **_

_**I know I promised cookies for everyone that reviewed so hear it goes **_

_**A cookie for RayneDramioneLoVe**_

_**A cookie for IGOTEAMEDWARD **_

_**A cookie for Deniche2526**_

_**A cookie for TeamEdwardandTeamHayley I know I know I thought about them hexing Pansy to oblivion but I just didn't have the heart (lol) I think I will have something planned for her later on ;)**_

_**A cookie for Michael+Sheby and thank you soo much for your encouragement. I love to write and really wish I had more time to do it. And sometimes I really don't mean to stop before I get to the good things but my brain sometimes refuses to go any further for a while so I post what I have. **_

_**A cookie for ebm56**_

_**A cookie for 28mand28**_

_**A cookie for twinkie123**_

_**A cookie for gretelismyall**_

_**A cookie for AuntLynnie**_

_**A cookie for Alex-Kittie**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH to all of my reviewers. You all make my day. And Congratulations to Michael+Shelby for being my 100'th reviewer you get a basket of cookies. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything unfortunately. If I did I would be sitting out on a beach writing instead of in my recliner in the living room. **_

MEET THE PARENTS

Draco smiled brightly not a smirk an actual smile Potter and Weasley were on his side this was going to be easier than he thought.

Madame Pomfrey then came around the corner and began to shoo the group out.

"I need to check on Miss Granger and the babies and you all have classes to attend. Now leave you can all see her later today."

Everyone groaned but said their good-byes.

Harry and Ron both leaned down to give her a hug. Harry smiled impishly "Please don't be mad at us Hermione we just want the best for you and your babies."

Ron nodded and Hermione just rolled her eyes. "I will see you two later."

They left along with everyone else who just waived their goodbyes.

After everyone left the infirmary Madame Pomfrey took out here wand and began to run some test over her stomach.

Draco sat on the end of her bed waiting patiently. He watched Hermione intently as Madame Pomfrey ran the test.

He could tell she was still a little upset by the fact that her two best friends were on his side about the whole marriage thing.

After only a few moments Madame Pomfrey smiled "Everything is alright now Miss Granger. Your babies are fine just try and stay out of trouble and NO MORE STRESS."

Hermione winced. "I know I swear I will try Madame Pomfrey trust me I don't want these little buggers coming out sooner than they need to."

Madame Pomfrey smiled. Draco stood and put out his hand helping Hermione get out of the bed.

Hermione reluctantly took his hand. She was still wearing the hospital gown so she changed.

Draco waited patiently Hermione turned to him when she was finished.

They walked to the head's dorm side by side not saying a word. Draco did not want to say anything to make her any angrier than she already was.

* * *

He went to his room as she went to hers to get dressed for their next class which they had together.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs Draco smiled at her. "You look great Hermione."

Hermione felt herself blush. She had taken her time and decided to dry her hair and fix it and even put on a little make up.

She knew everyone was going to be staring at her and she at least wanted to look somewhat decent.

Draco took her bag and his and they walked out of the heads dorm and into the hallways.

* * *

Hermione caught herself reaching for Draco's arm as they made it halfway through the hallway.

She hated the feeling of being watched and everyone WAS watching her. She knew everyone had already heard the news of her pregnancy but they all had to see for themselves. Hermione didn't blame them she knew if she were on the other end of this she would be shocked too.

The only stares that were bothering her were the ones coming from the girls all ages.

They were looking at her with envy, and jealousy.

Hermione snickered to herself. What was there to be jealous of? Yeah she had to admit Draco was kind of cute…well alright he was hot and she did take a little bit of satisfaction of seeing their jealous faces.

The other slytherin girls were shooting daggers at her with their eyes. Pansy just stood there staring at her uncomfortably. She knew she was on thin ice with Hermione and Draco one wrong move and Hermione would hex her to kingdom come.

* * *

Draco smirked down at Hermione.

He watched her face go from embarrassment, to smugness.

She was enjoying the looks of envy on the other girls faces he could see it.

He looked over to the group of Slytherin girls Astoria Greengrass standing in the middle sending death glares at Hermione.

Draco instinctively pulled Hermione closer to him.

That in turn brought her out of her trance and she pulled away and entered the transfiguration classroom.

* * *

Professor McGonagall smiled brightly as Hermione made her way down the aisle and to her seat "How are you Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled up at her favorite teacher. "I am fine Professor I feel much better now. I'm just ready to be back in class."

The Professor nodded in "I'm sorry I wasn't there to visit you in the hospital wing but I was out of the castle for a little business. "

Hermione nodded. "I understand professor."

Hermione was then distracted as Draco took the seat next to her. She frowned at him "What are you doing?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "How would it look for me to let the mother of my children sit alone? Everyone already knows there's no use in hiding it now."

Hermione rolled her eyes but said nothing as the professor started the class.

"Today class we are going begin transforming one another's clothes."

Hermione snickered and Draco groaned. He knew exactly where this was going.

The professor continued. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy as head students do you mind demonstrating for the class?"

Hermione and Draco nodded and went to the front of the room.

The professor cleared her throat. "Miss Granger I want you to do the spell seeing as your condition I don't want anything to happen to you if something goes wrong."

Hermione nodded and grinned wickedly at Draco before casting the charm.

The whole class roared with laughter as Draco growled in anger.

His clothing had been transformed into a Childs sailor uniform. You know knee socks, little hat with ball on top, complete with a big multi colored lollypop the size of his head.

Even the professor was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I'm sorry Draco here what about this?"

Draco crossed his arms in frustration when he saw the next outfit.

Draco was standing there wearing a perfect girl's school uniform. Gray pleated skirt, white dress shirt and to top it off a Gryffindor tie. Complete with a cute little pair of black Mary Janes.

Hermione was having a hard time breathing she was laughing so hard.

The professor then took mercy on Draco and turned his clothes back to the originals.

"Thank you Miss Granger Mr. Malfoy for demonstrating that for us. However class; I would like for you to not be as dramatic as Miss Granger here."

Hermione gave Draco a sidelong glance he was furious.

When the professor told the other students to start trying she turned to Draco.

"I'm sorry you deserved it though after telling Harry and the rest that I was your future wife. I guess I was still a little angry."

Draco just shook his head. "Hermione, let's just focus on getting along for right now. It's not going to help either one of us if were angry at one another."

Hermione nodded and laid her head down on his shoulder while watching Harry turn Ron's clothing into a cute little yellow sundress covered in flowers, complete with a big floppy straw hat with a sunflower on it.

Draco and Hermione both burst out laughing they couldn't help it.

* * *

When Hermione and Draco made it back to their common room that afternoon Hermione was exhausted.

Walking the stairs and corridor's for the next few months were going to kill her.

Just as they walked through the door Hermione was almost knocked over by someone grabbing her and pulling her into an embrace.

When she realized what was going on she squeezed them back.

"Mom, Dad what are you two doing here?"

Her mother backed away. "Well we just got the owl that was sent by the headmaster today. We were away at a Dental convention the last few days. What happened why were in the hospital wing?"

Hermione huffed why did Dumbledore have to go off and worry her parents?

"I'm fine mom it was nothing I'm fine I promise."

Her mother then straightened when she saw Draco standing there.

"Oh Hermione is he supposed to know…?"

Hermione fidgeted a little uncomfortably.

Draco gave a chuckle "You mean you haven't told them yet."

Hermione groaned. "No I haven't and I haven't told them the other news either thanks a lot."

Hermione's father cleared his throat "What haven't you told us Hermione?"

Hermione motioned for the couch. "Mom, Dad please sit down."

They did as they were told and Hermione sat in a chair facing them.

"I found out what the sex of the babies are."

Hermione's mother smiled brightly "Oh my that's great what….wait Babies?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I'm having triplets."

Hermione father looked as if he were about to blow a blood vessel and her mother looked scared for her.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Two boys and a girl and that's not all."

Her father shook his head "What else can there be?"

Hermione braced herself. "I know who the father is."

Draco then walked up behind the chair and put his hands on her shoulders. He wanted her to know that he was there for her.

Hermione's father took the hint and stood beginning to walk towards Draco.

Hermione stood and got between him and Draco.

"Stop Dad calm down."

Her father stopped but practically growled. "You got my baby girl pregnant and with triplets. I mean I don't understand you two don't witches and wizards have spells to prevent this from happening? It's not like you had to do it the muggle way."

Draco swallowed. "I know Mr. Granger and I am sorry I know Hermione told you what happened neither one of us knew it was each other we were sleeping with. And at that moment neither one of us was thinking about a contraceptive spell. I blame that on myself I was the more experienced one there I should have cast the spell, but I swear that from the moment that I have known they were mine I have promised to take care of them and her."

Hermione nodded to her father. "Draco has been nothing but supportive dad I know your angry because I got pregnant but don't be mad at him be mad at me."

Hermione's mother eyes widened. "Draco you mean Draco Malfoy? I thought you two hated one another."

Hermione winced. "We used to things are different now mom after the war everyone changed. Like I said Draco has been supportive and wonderful since we both accepted that he was the father."

Hermione's mother sighed. "Why did you not tell us this before Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know mother I guess I just thought it would be something that would be better to tell you in person. I was afraid of how you two would react to the fact I'm having triplets."

Hermione's mother smiled. "I will admit it is a shock and this is going to be a long road ahead of you. I am just thankful that you are a witch because you are going to need some of that magic."

Hermione smiled back at her mother. "I know mother me too. Well I guess I should properly introduce you then. Draco Malfoy this is my mother Jennifer Granger, and my father Gary Granger. Mum, Dad this is Draco Malfoy."

Hermione's mother smiled and embraced Draco in a hug. "Welcome to the family Draco."

Draco hugged her back a little awkwardly.

Hermione's father then shook Draco's hand reluctantly.

"Yes, well I guess welcome to the family. Seeing as you are my future son in law I will have to try and get along with you."

Draco turned to Hermione and gave her a wicked grin. "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

Hermione groaned "Mum, Dad Draco and I are not going to get married."

Gary Granger then turned to Draco with a murderous glare and began to walk closer toward him.

"You get her pregnant with triplets and you are not planning on the doing the right thing."

Draco backed up quickly pulling out his wand.

"Hey, don't get angry at me. I popped the question yesterday and she told me no."

Her father and mother turned toward her.

Hermione groaned. "Mum, Dad I can explain. I just don't see the point in getting married just because I am pregnant. I mean we used to hate one another and we are just not getting to where we are actually getting along. I don't think I can spend the rest of my life with him. Wizard marriages are a lot different than muggle marriages mum."

Her mother crossed her arms. "How so Mione?"

Hermione swallowed. "Their unbreakable, there are no divorces. There is no cheating so even if you agree that you are not right for one another and want to see other people you can't. They are very powerful mum."

* * *

Draco couldn't help but smile to himself again during that day.

Everyone was on his side.

_**Hope it wasn't too short. I promise the next chapter will be extra long. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. It will make me smile and I need something to smile about. **_

_**Please excuse the horrible grammar. I did not send this to my beta this time because I had already made you guys wait sooo long for the update. If you see anything major just let me know I will fix it. Thanks. **_


	13. I'll do it

_**I don't own anything unfortunately**_

_**Thank you all soooo much for the reviews they made my day. **_

_**Warning this chapter is extremely small but I promise to have something else out by the end of the weekend. **_

_**PLEASE PLEASE review let me know what you think honestly. I have a whole lot of ways this story can go and I am pretty positive I know where I am going. **_

_**ENJOY**_

_I'll do it_

Hermione groaned and rubbed her temples with her two index fingers. She did not need this right now.

"Mum, Dad I don't understand this. You were the ones that have told me that I didn't need a man to make my life complete, that I could do anything I wanted on my own."

Hermione's mom gave her a weak smile. "Yes darling we know but that was before you got pregnant at 17 and with triplets. We know how the wizarding world treated you just because your father and I are muggles, think about your children. Draco can offer the protection, stability. Don't you want your children to have everything they need, and a stable and normal family?"

Hermione snickered. "Trust me Draco and I would not make a normal family."

Hermione went to the small kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

"Mum, Dad I really love you both but I don't need this right now. I am going upstairs and I am taking a nap. I will have the house elves bring me something up later. You can have dinner with Draco."

With that she put the glass down and began the long journey up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Draco looked nervously at Hermione's parents after she slammed her door. He had never been left along with two muggle's to entertain.

Hermione's mother smiled warmly at him. "We understand she needs some time to herself."

Draco nodded. "Well its dinner time let's get to the great hall."

Hermione's parents followed Draco out of the portrait and into the hallways.

Draco couldn't help but smile as Hermione's parents looked in awe at the portraits, moving staircases, and ghost.

When they entered the great hall it almost went silent.

Harry and Ron were the first to break the silence. They both stood and walked up to Hermione's parents and Draco.

"Mrs. Granger how wonderful to see you again. How have you been doing?"

Hermione's mother smiled brightly. "I have been doing great Harry and what about you and Ron?"

Harry and Ron carried on a small conversation before inviting Draco and Hermione's parents to sit at the Gryffindor table.

Draco thought about it for a moment but did not want to seem rude to her parents.

When they sat down Hermione's father cleared his throat. "So how are you guys taking the fact that our daughter is pregnant?"

Ron looked down at his plate. "It was a big shock to us especially the father but Hermione is our best friend we couldn't abandon her. We love her."

Hermione's father nodded.

Dinner passed by quickly with everyone talking and having fun.

When dinner was over Hermione's parents decided to leave.

"I believe we should let you go talk to Hermione alone. Remember Draco she needs some time and space to think about this. Our daughter over analyzes everything she always has a plan and this did not fit into her plan. She feels as if her whole world is being turned upside down and she defiantly was not planning on being married and a mother of three children before she turned 18."

Draco nodded at Hermione's father.

Her mother gave him a hug and her father a firm handshake before they left with Professor Dumbledore to floo home.

* * *

Hermione lay on her bed for a few minutes after slamming her door.

This was all just too crazy. She didn't know what to do.

She knew that marrying Draco was the best thing for everyone. She was just too scared.

She was already going to be a mother, now they wanted her to be a wife and to Draco Malfoy.

Being his wife would be hard work. He was a pureblood. Being the Lady of his Manor, planning parties, attending events, being perfect. She didn't think she could do that.

And besides most of the purebloods would not accept her.

She wanted what was best for her children. They were all that mattered at that moment.

She quickly got up and walked down the stairs. She looked at the table sitting next to the couch that Draco had been sitting on when she left for class the day before.

The ring was still there. He must have forgotten about it when he found out she was in the hospital wing.

She picked it up and studied it for a moment before putting it on.

She was going to do it. She would marry Draco Malfoy.

_**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO. AND LIKE I SAID MORE TO COME BEFORE THE END OF THE WEEKEND. **_


	14. A romantic Draco?

_I don't own anything_

_So I promised another update before the weekend was over so here it is. I want ya'll to know I had a hard time writing this. Most of it is just filler and I hope you enjoy. Thank you all sooooo sooooo much for your reviews. I have had a bad week and they all made me feel better. _

_Once again this isn't the best chapter just trying get on with the story. _

_Next chapter will be much more eventful promise._

_Plus the grammar probably sucks I didn't send it to the beta because its really late and I want to get the chapter out. _

_If there is anything major just let me know and I will fix it or change it._

_Thanks and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I will love you forever._

_ENJOY_

_**A Romantic Draco?**_

After Hermione's parents walked away Draco decided he needed to speak with someone about this. He needed to find Blaise.

He made his way to the dungeons lost in his own thoughts until he passed an alcove and distinctly heard the sounds of someone snogging heavily.

Draco smirked it wasn't after curfew but snogging in the hallways was still a no no and he was head boy.

Draco took out his wand and pointed it into the alcove, "Lumos."

Draco then screamed and put down his wand. "Oh Merlin Blaise you two just need to get a room."

It was only a moment before a much disheveled Blaise and Ginny came out of the Alcove.

The youngest weasley's face was the same color as her hair.

Blaise just looked irritated.

Draco smirked. "I knew putting you two together for your rounds would be too much temptation."

Blaise just glared at him. "What in the hell do you want Malfoy we were a little busy?"

Draco sighed. "I need help convincing Hermione to marry me."

Ginny snickered "Good luck with that Malfoy. Hermione is very stubborn and for some reason she has decided that she really does not want to marry you."

Draco glared at Ginny. "I know that Weasley that's why I need help. Even her parents are on my side. I hate to admit it but I think I might be falling in love with Hermione Granger."

Ginny and Blaise both burst out laughing.

Draco just glared at both of them. "This is serious guys. I've never had a problem like this. Most women would be falling all over themselves to be the next Lady Malfoy."

Ginny rolled her eyes "You need to woe her Draco. She hated you remember. She has never fallen all over herself to be with anyone not even when she was with Ron."

Blaise and Ginny thought for a moment before Ginny smiled. "I've got it Draco you know her birthday is tomorrow right?"

Draco looked at her a little ashamed. "We'll not exactly…"

Ginny just rolled her eyes. "Well why don't you set up a romantic dinner or something? Just the two of you."

Draco smiled "Do you think she would like that?"

Ginny smiled. "Yes, beside's she told me about her ummm well her pregnancy hormones. All you really need to do is get her all worked up again."

Blaise laughed and Draco blushed. "She's not supposed to have any stress for a few days and she is still a little sore from the cramps and labor."

Ginny sighed. "Fine just be romantic and all she'll either get all mushy or love it or she will hate it. What do you have to lose?"

Draco sighed she was right. And he needed to find her a wonderful birthday present.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up at 10. She was extremely glad it was Saturday and was not missing any classes.

She walked down stairs and realized Draco was not there. She really needed to speak with him. They needed to discuss some really important things.

And to top everything off it was her birthday.

She smiled when she saw a few packages sitting on the kitchen table.

She opened the first one. It was a set of new quills from Harry. It had a note "I knew everyone else would be giving you something for the babies but I wanted to get something for you. It is YOUR birthday not theirs yet."

Hermione smiled and opened the next. It was a gift certificate for one of the baby shops in Diagon alley. It was from Neville he was so sweet.

Then there was a package from Ginny. It was a beautiful maternity dress. Hermione blushed when she held it up. It was Slytherin green with Silver straps. It flowed out at the bottom and draped over her almost like a dress you would see on Grecian goddess. There was a note with the package.

"You are going to need this for tonight. Have fun!"

Hermione was confused but put it to the side.

She opened the next package. It was a three baby books.

There was a note. It was from Ron "Hermione I know you will probably want to write down everything your children do the first years of their lives and I thought you would like these. Their names will automatically fill in when you have them and name them and when each one of the does the event in the book it automatically fills in."

Hermione smiled. Then she opened the rest of the presents. There was a box of candies and chocolates from Goyle and Crabbe, and a bracelet from Luna that was supposed to ward of the Fluberbugs during labor.

She then decided to go to the library then outside.

As she started toward the portrait there was a note pinned there.

"Hermione,

I know I'm not your favorite person at the moment but I have a surprise for you tonight. Please wear the dress that Ginny gave you and I will meet you in our common room at 6 P.M. sharp.

Draco

P.S. Happy Birthday Love"

Hermione sucked in a breath. Draco knew it was her birthday how did he find out?

Hermione stuck the note in her pocket and headed out of the portrait.

The library was almost deserted after all it was a Saturday. Hermione grumbled to herself before getting a book about traditional pureblood weddings and sitting down at a table to read.

She had only been reading it for a moment before Astoria Greengrass walked up to her and cleared her throat.

Hermione looked up. "What do you want?"

Astoria just smirked. "You know you're just deluding yourself if you think Draco is going to marry you. Or if you think he will be faithful when you do get married. You're nothing but a mud blood whore who tricked him into becoming the father of your children. Just wait until the other pureblood families hear about this."

Hermione just snorted and went back to her book. "Astoria please just leave me be. If you haven't noticed I am busy I do have a wedding to plan."

Astoria just grunted and walked away.

Hermione sighed and closed her book. There were too many things running through her mind she needed to go for a walk.

* * *

Draco looked around the jewelry store trying to find the perfect gift. He couldn't get a ring his mother already had that covered.

Maybe he could get her a necklace. He looked at the case trying to figure something out when a young and quite beautiful shop girl walked up the counter. She smiled flirtatiously "Can I help you find something?"

Draco smiled "Yes actually I am looking for a gift for my pregnant Fiancée."

The shop girls face fell noticeably, she cleared her throat "Well what about this?"

She held up a beautiful necklace that had a small heart on it. "The heart fills in with the child's name when it is born."

Draco smiled. "That's perfect but she is pregnant with triplets so we will need two more hearts."

The shop girl nodded and got two more hearts and put them on the necklace.

Draco paid and left he shop. It was nearly 3:30 he needed to get ready

* * *

Hermione sighed as she looked in the mirror. It was 5:55 and she was ready. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She had gone all out her hair was strait and down to her mid back. She had put on make-up and made sure everything was in the right spot.

As she walked down the stairs her eyes locked on Draco's. Her breath caught in her throat. He was devastatingly handsome. She wore under her breath stupid pregnancy hormones. Hadn't they already got her trouble in the last few days?

Draco smiled at her. "You look wonderful Hermione."

Hermione blushed as Draco kissed her hand. "What are we doing Draco?"

Draco smirked. "Not so fast come on."

Hermione struggled to keep up with Draco as he dragged her through the halls. "Slow down Draco I can only waddle so fast."

Draco smiled as they stopped in front of the room of requirements. They walked in front of it three times before a door appeared. Draco covered Hermione's eyes as he opened the door.

Hermione giggled as he led her in.

"Draco come on let me see what's going on?"

Draco laughed and removed his hands. "Fine here you go."

Hermione gasped it was beautiful.

The room was decorated in Slytherin green and silver. There was a small table in the middle of the room set with lots of food and a couple of candles. A perfect romantic dinner the fire was going full blast and there were a few chairs to sit in and talk after dinner was finished.

Draco pulled out Hermione's chair and Hermione sat.

Hermione cleared her throat after a few moments of silence. "I don't get it what are you doing Draco? The Draco Malfoy I know does not throw romantic dinners. I didn't even know you had a romantic bone in your body."

Draco smiled sheepishly. "I know it's very uncharacteristic of me but Hermione I had to find a way to get through to you. Hermione I promise you I really meant every word I said the other day before we you know…"

Hermione blushed and looked down. "I know Draco I guess I was just so frustrated everyone seems to be trying to tell me what to do with my life and you've got to admit being tied to me for the rest of your life doesn't seem like the greatest idea right?"

Draco chuckled. "Hermione that is where you are wrong. You see you've kind of grown on me this last month Hermione. You haven't left my mind to be precise."

Hermione just shook her head.

Draco cleared his throat and took out a small box with a bow on it.

Hermione gasped and Draco opened it.

"Happy Birthday Hermione I hope you like it."

Hermione looked at the necklace and Draco explained to her what it did.

Hermione smiled brightly at him. "Oh thank you Draco it's wonderful I love it."

Without warning she was out of her seat and on his lap hugging him.

Draco squeezed her and rubbed her back.

Hermione realized what she was doing and went to get up but Draco pulled her back down.

"I don't think so."

Hermione giggled and Draco pulled face down to give her a kiss.

After they finished kissing Draco leaned his head against hers.

"So once again Hermione Jean Granger will you marry me."

Hermione giggled and held up her ring finger with the big shinny ring already on it.

"I'm already one step ahead of you. Yes Draco I will marry you."


	15. Surprise!

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**_

_**So thank you all SOOOO SOOOO much for the reviews and the adds. Im such a nerd everytime I get a review it pops up on my phone and I do a little dance. I cant help it, it makes me happy.  
**_

_**So yeah another filler chapter kind of but I promise I am getting somewhere with this. PLEASE don't stop reading things will get very interesting in this next chapter I promise.**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, I will love you forever…**_

SURPISE!

Hermione wiggled out of Draco's lap and went back to her side of the table.

Draco pouted from his side and Hermione giggled. "Oh, shut up, Draco. I'm hungry. These little demon spawn are sucking all the food out of me. I am always hungry."

Draco laughed and sighed dramatically. "Alright".

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was definitely not used to this sweet, romantic, almost mushy Draco. And she was not used to her feelings for him. How could hate go to like, well almost love, in such a short amount of time.

They ate silently for a few moments before she broke the silence.

"You know your gift does bring up a good point. What are we going to name the babies?"

Draco stared at her for a moment before clearing his throat. "Well, of course, one of the boys will be named Scorpius, no question."

Hermione frowned. "No way in hell am I naming one of my children Scorpius."

Draco growled. "Why the hell not?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I hate that name, and it would be really awkward if one of our children were named Scorpius and the other two normal names like Alexander, or Victoria."

Draco shook his head. "You are not naming my son Alexander."

Hermione growled in frustration. "Why not? My uncle's name is Alexander."

Hermione huffed. "Fine, if you name one of the boys Scorpius, I will name the other Ronald and our daughter will be named Harriet."

Draco's face turned almost purple. "Oh no, no, no, no way is one of my sons being named after a Wesley and no way is my daughter being named after the-boy-who-just-wouldn't-die."

Hermione couldn't hold in her laughter. She would never name her child Ronald, or Merlin forbid, Harriet.

Draco sighed. "Fine, but I swear if we have more children one of them will be named Scorpius."

Hermione nodded and looked down at her food.

They went back to eating. Before long Hermione had an idea.

"Well, I know I want all of their names to be linked somehow, like with a theme."

Draco looked confused, so she elaborated.

"You know, like, maybe Victorian names or names of star constellations."

When Draco made a face, she grinned. "Well, what about Greek Gods and Goddesses. It would be perfect, seeing as that's what their father was dressed like when they were conceived."

Draco grinned. "Possibly, what are some Greek God's names?"

Hermione thought for a moment before beginning. "Well lets see there is Atlas, Oceanus, Themis, Ares, Promestheus, Eros, Ladon, Hyperion..."

Draco thought for a moment. "I like Eros, Ares, and Ladon."

Hermione nodded and thought about Goddesses. "Then for our little Angel, there is Aphrodite, Thea, Metis, Dione..."

Draco interrupted her. "I like Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love."

Hermione smiled " Well, Ares was the God of war, Eros was the God of Love, and Ladon was the God of the River."

Draco thought for a moment. "I think if we named them Eros, and Ares they sound too much alike and we would get confused. What about Ares, and Ladon?"

Hermione smiled. "I like that, so its settled. We will name them Ares, Ladon, and Aphrodite."

Draco nodded and they both went back to eating. As Draco finished eating and sat back watching Hermione, he couldn't help but smile. She was still eating.

Hermione blushed. "Stop Draco, I'm already self-conscious. I feel like a whale."

Draco just shook his head and stood, helping Hermione out of her seat and led her to one of the big oversized chairs.

He sat down, pulling her down into his lap. She lay across his lap with her back against one arm of the chair and her feet on the other.

They didn't talk for a long time. They just sat there, Draco holding Hermione, relaxing.

"I know you just agreed on this marriage, but we do have a limited time to do this in. When do you want to get married?"

Hermione nuzzled her head into Draco's chest. "Cant we just go to Dumbledore tomorrow and have him marry us?"

Draco laughed. "I wish we could, but there is no way that my mother and yours will let us get away with that. I will owl them first thing in the morning and let them know that their wish has come true."

Hermione laughed and snuggled up even more. It wasn't long until she fell asleep and Draco carried her to their rooms.

He lay her down on her bed and snuggled up beside her.

As she slept, he watched her. He couldn't believe the emotions going through him.

He was not used to this. Draco Malfoy was not mushy, he was not romantic, he was a hardass.

Maybe it was the thought of soon becoming responsible for three little lives, maybe it was seeing all the carnage in the war.

He sighed to himself. He, Draco Malfoy, was going soft, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning with Draco's arm wrapped possessively around her.

She smiled when she thought back at the night before.

She looked at the clock. It was already noon. She rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to change for the day.

When she came out, Draco was not there any longer. She assumed he had gone to his room to get dressed.

She made her way down to the common room. It was Sunday and she had nothing to do.

Draco laughed as he made his way down the stairs. He was reading Hermione's shirt. She had decided that everyone knew she was pregnant she would start wearing her Maternity shirts.

This one was her favorite. It read in big bold letters. "Yeah, I grow babies. What's your superpower?"

Hermione blushed. "My mum got me a few of these before I left for school. It's a muggle thing."

Draco just smiled and started to pull her along. "Come on, we're going to be late for lunch."

As Draco dragged her down the hallway, she could tell something was up. He was way too happy for Draco.

Then, instead of walking to the great hall, he began to take another stair case.

Hermione pulled him to a stop. "Where are we going?"

Draco just began to pull her again. "I left something in the room of requirements last night. We just need to grab it and then we'll be off to the great hall for lunch."

Hermione really didn't believe him, but she shrugged and followed after him.

When Hermione walked through the door that Draco had made appear, she almost jumped out of her skin.

There were about fifty people in the room, and all of them had yelled "Surprise!"

Hermione looked around in shock. The room was decorated in little ducks, and baby things. It was a baby shower.

Hermione began to cry. She couldn't help it.

Ginny and Luna walked up to her and gave her a hug.

Ginny smiled at her brightly. "Surprise, Mione. You know we had to, right? You're our best friend, we had to throw you a shower."

Hermione smiled brightly and wiped away the tears. "Sorry about the water works, guys. These babies are driving my hormones crazy. Thank you guys. This is so sweet."

Luna smiled in her 'I'm not quite all here way.' "It wasn't just Ginny and I. Blaise, Harry, Ron, Grabbe, Goyle, and Neville all worked on the decorations."

Hermione smiled brightly. She did notice the group of boys in the corner that Draco had migrated to. There was a sea of women and then them.

Hermione walked over the group and gave each boy a kiss on the cheek and a hug and thanked them.

Then in walked her mother and Narsicca Malfoy, arm in arm.

Hermione couldn't help but grin. That was a sight to see.

Both came up to Hermione and gave her a hug. Then Mrs. Malfoy saw the ring and let out a very unladylike squeak.

"Draco, why did you not owl me and tell me?"

Draco looked up from the conversation that he had been having with Blaise and walked over to Hermione and their mothers.

Draco gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, then kissed Hermione's mother's hand.

"She just agreed last night. I was going to owl you both this morning, but then I remembered you would both be here and we could tell you in person."

Draco's mother began to talk about the wedding, but Draco interrupted her.

"Mother, I know this is exciting, but this is a baby shower. You will have time to discuss that later."

Narsicca pouted, but reluctantly dropped the subject.

The first thing they did was eat. Hermione had decided that. She was so hungry.

There were a lot of girls there to show their support. Mostly Gryffindor, a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws from their year, but only a very few Slytherins.

Pansy was there, and with her she had brought a few of the younger Slytherin girls with her.

The party started with some muggle baby games that Ginny had researched. Even the Slytherin girls were having fun playing the muggle games.

Then it was time for the presents. There was a mountain of them.

Most of them were clothes, binkies, bottles, and blankets.

There were a couple that Ginny and Luna had bought from a muggle shop that had funny sayings on them.

"Lock up your daughters."

"If you think Im cute you should see my mommy."

"Daddys little girl."

When Hermione opened the gift from Blaise, she almost fell over from laughter. It was three tiny little Slytherin Quittage uniforms. One with Draco's number, one with Blaise's number, and the other with both Grabbe's and Goyles's numbers.

Ron and Harry both looked furious. Harry handed her a box. "I think you'll like ours better."

Hermione couldn't believe it when she opened it. It was three little Gryffindor Quittage uniforms. One each with Harry's number, Ron's, and Ginny's.

Hermione burst into laughter and Draco scowled. "My children will not be wearing Gryffindor colors. They will be Slytherins."

Ron huffed. "They're Hermione's babies, too, and remember that she's a Gryffindor."

Draco sneered "But she only has Sex with Slytherins."

Hermione turned blood red and squeaked out. "Shut up Draco and sit down, you shut up too, Ronald. The babies will wear both uniforms at different times and I swear to Merlin, Malfoy, if you bring up our sex life in public again, you will not have a sex life."

Draco turned pale and sat back down.

The rest of the shower went wonderfully and Hermione ended up with everything she thought she would ever need for the babies.

* * *

Narsicca and Hermione's mother followed her back to the head's apartments. They wanted to discuss the wedding.

Hermione just sat and listened as the two older women planned her wedding.

Honestly she didn't care, she was tired and ready for it to be over with.

That night at dinner Narsicca had made it her business to inform the Professors that Draco and Hermione were defiantly getting married and Dumbledore decided to announce it.

"Attention everyone it has come to my attention that a very important union will be taking place in less that a few weeks. Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy will be getting married. I hope you will congratulate each one of them."

Hermione felt every eye on her. Everyone knew that she was having his children, but actually getting married was different.

Hermione looked to the Slytherin table and confirmed what she thought she would see. Astoria was giving her a death glare. Hermione just smirked at her and went back to her food.

Hermione knew she needed to say something to Draco. Astoria looked extremely angry and she didn't want anything to mysteriously happen to her.

Hermione of course was not scared of Astoria, but she was aware that she had ties to some of the purebloods whom still followed Voldermorts ideas.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all smiled at her. Hermione just shrugged "I figured I mine as well right, but I am going to need some brides maids. Harry, Ron are you up for the challenge."

Both boys almost choked on the food they were eating and Hermione and Ginny had began to laugh so hard it hurt.

"Just kidding boys, you would look a little funny in a silver dress and pumps."

Ginny immediately began to talk about wedding plans. Hermione just half listened and went back to her food.

She really didn't know how she was going to make it another two months, she wasn't even going to be able to walk.

_**Hope you enjoyed please please please review!**_


	16. Take it off baby!

**I know I know its been a long time. Im soooo sorry we've had all kinds of stuff going on, but here it is another chapter. I hope you like it. Thank everyone so much for the reviews. It makes me happy when I get one. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Warning the grammar is probably HORRIBLE. Its like 3 am and I am not sending it to a beta so if there is anything major and it bothers you just let me know and I will fix it. I may go back and have it edited later. **

_**Take it off baby!**_

The next month was a flurry of activity. The entire school, and it seemed like the entire wizarding world had been invited to Hermione and Draco's wedding.

The wedding and the babies were also a number one story in the tabloids, seeing as both she and Draco were war heroes.

Hermione had been forcing herself not to hex that stupid Rita skitter to oblivion.

The wedding had been arranged to take place the last day before the holidays that way Hermione and Draco could have a relaxing honeymoon together over the holidays.

Hermione had not had any say in what the wedding was going to be like except for the colors which both groups had gotten together and decided that it would be Red and silver. Seeing if they did red and green it would look like a Christmas tree exploded in the great hall.

Hermione had been doing her best to keep up with her classes. There were no more incidents to put her in the infirmary…yet.

Draco often chastised her that she wasn't getting enough sleep for the babies, but she would just roll her eyes and ask him to find her some weird concoction of food like Banana and yogurt sandwiches, or pickled flavored ice cream. Thank Merlin they lived in the wizarding world where that was actually possible.

Hermione was getting more and more miserable with each day. She felt like she weighed a ton and she could not wait to have the babies out of her.

* * *

Draco was getting more and more nervous with every passing day. Within a month he was going to be married and a father to three babies.

He wasn't that worried about being married to Hermione. Yeah they had been enemies but every day that passed he grew to love her even more. He didn't know why he didn't see it before. They were meant for each other, but he guessed that the prejudiced crap his father always shoved down his throat made him blind to the person Hermione Granger soon to be Malfoy really was.

He like Hermione had no interest in the wedding plans besides their mothers were having a blast planning the thing especially since he gave them an unlimited budget.

The only thing he was adamant about was picking his groomsmen. Knowing his luck if they picked he'd end up with scar head as a best man.

He knew Ginny was going to be Hermione's maid of honor so he made sure blaise was best man. He couldn't resist throwing those two together at every possible turn. Even though he had caught them red handed in an alcove making out they still tried to pretend they were not an item, he didn't understand, they had shagged each other senseless at that stupid Slytherin Masquerade ball why couldn't they just admit they had it bad for one another. He and Hermione had.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door to the common room.

Suddenly weaslette entered. Draco just rolled his eyes "She's asleep Ginny."

Ginny just sat down. "I know I've come to talk to you."

Draco looked at her nervously for a moment. "What do you want?"

Ginny just giggled. "Well you see I've run into a dilemma while planning Hermione's Bachelorette Party and I need your help."

Draco grinned he was going to be a part of Hermione's bachelorette party and knowing the she weasel this was going to be good.

* * *

Hermione waited a little impatiently in her common room for Ginny. Ginny had said that since this was the last week of her freedom that she and a couple of the other girls wanted to take her out.

Hermione didn't trust Ginny she knew she was up to no good.

Then the door opened and Ginny walked through. "So are you ready?"

Hermione nodded and followed Ginny out of the portrait hole. As they began their walk Hermione knew they were going to the room of requirements.

"Ginny I told you I didn't want a bachelorette party."

Ginny just grinned "Don't worry Hermione it's nothing too bad."

Hermione didn't believe her but she knew Ginny was as stubborn as her.

When Hermione opened the door she smiled. The room was decorated in Gryffindor colors there was food, and drinks, and lots of girls. They all cheered when Hermione entered.

She looked around and took in who all was there. Almost every 5th, 6th, and 7th year Gryffindor girls, a few Ravenclaw girls, and to her utter surprise Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode whom both looked as if they were having a blast already.

After a few naughty games including 'Pin the penis on the man' and a game of 'I never' that Hermione just sat back and watched Ginny sat her down in the middle of the room in a chair.

Hermione's face turned blood red she knew what Ginny was planning. "Ginerva Wesley I swear to Merlin if a stripper comes through that door I will kill you."

Ginny who was thoroughly drunk by this point just began to giggle. "Oh Come on Mione it's your bachelorette party only a few more nights of freedom."

Just then the lights in the room dimmed and music started.

Hermione closed her eyes when she heard the music start. All the girls in the room began to cheer, but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes.

It wasn't until she felt something brush up against her knee that she opened her eyes.

They almost popped out of her head. There was Draco standing in front of her wearing a muggle policeman outfit. Behind him was Blaise dancing in front of Ginny wearing a muggle fireman's uniform.

Then a moment later when she heard more cheering she was completely shocked there were Ron and Harry both dancing. Harry was dressed as a cowboy, and Ron as a construction worker.

Harry had pushed Luna down into a chair and was giving her a lap dance, and Ron was giving Pansy a lap dance, Hermione didn't think she would ever be able to get that image out of her mind.

Hermione needed to leave things were getting a little strange.

She started to get up, but Draco shook his head. "I don't think so Miss Granger; it seems I've gotten a report about loud noises I believe someone needs to be punished."

Hermione felt herself blushing furiously but she couldn't pull her eyes away, he was so handsome.

Draco then took out his handcuffs and cuffed her hands behind her back.

Hermione struggled for a moment and groaned. "Draco how do you expect to give me a lap dance if I no longer have a lap because of my huge belly."

Draco just ignored her and continued to tease her taking off his clothing slowly.

Hermione thought she was going to fall over from embarrassment; Draco was all the way down to just his underwear.

All the women around her were cheering and Draco was teasing her mercilessly.

Finally the dance was over and Draco sat down next to her. "So, did you enjoy it?

Hermione smacked his shoulder. "I can't believe you did this."

Draco grinned evilly. "I had to Ginny came to me and said she was having a hard time finding a stripper for the party that you would approve of and asked me if I would help. I then in turn got Blaise to help and even Ron, and Harry. I mean the other girls needed some entertainment too seeing as I only dance for you."

Hermione laughed. "I have to admit the dance was pretty sexy but I think some of these other girls enjoyed it a little too much."

Draco laughed and looked at Pansy and Ron. Another song had come on and Ron had kept going with the dance, it looked as if Pansy wasn't allowing him to stop.

"Well at least she isn't all over me still."

Hermione laughed and Ginny and Blaise made their way over. Blaise had stopped in his underwear too.

When Blaise sat down Hermione whistled. "Looking good Zambini."

Blaise blushed "I can't believe you talked me into this Ginny. You owe me."

Ginny grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek "I know."

The party went on for another hour before Ginny turned the lights back on. "Sorry guys but the party is over. Time to go back to your common rooms."

The girls groaned but stumbled out.

As Draco walked Hermione back to their dorms they walked in silence. They had become very comfortable around one another in the last few weeks. Hermione knew that Draco was going to take care of her and the babies. She couldn't wait to get married.

* * *

The morning of the wedding Draco paced the room back and forth. Finally Blaise stopped him. "Will you stop with the pacing your driving me Crazy. You love her don't you?"

Draco nodded. "Well then don't worry so much."

Draco sighed. "I know Blaise, but this is still a big deal."

Suddenly the door opened and Dumbledore stepped through "Are you ready Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco nodded and walked out the door and into the great hall.

* * *

Hermione winced to herself, she had been having pains since early that morning but she didn't want to say anything. She knew that her body had been having 'fake contractions' before and she knew the babies were not due for another month. Her body was just preparing itself.

Her mother, Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny, Luna, and Pansy were all in the room with her helping her get ready.

Yes Pansy, after the bachelorette party Pansy and Ron began seeing one another and in turn Hermione and she began to actually get along.

Hermione gave herself one more once over. Her dress was Red she felt it would just be a complete joke if she wore white with her being obviously pregnant and all.

Mrs. Weasley, her mother, and Mrs. Malfoy were all crying. Hermione smiled at them. "Will you stop, were just getting married."

Mrs. Granger sniffled, "I know I just feel like I am losing my baby."

Hermione rolled her eyes but hugged her mother.

It was that moment that Hermione's father came in. "It's time."

Her mother and Mrs. Malfoy left taking their seats.

The music began the girls met with their partnered groomsman and began to walk down the aisle.

Hermione waited in the back with her father.

Hermione's father looked down at her. "Are you sure about this Hermione I don't want you to think you have to marry him just because of the babies, I know we were pretty adamant about it before but you do have a choice."

Hermione smiled at her father. "I know dad, I know I was a little stubborn at first but I really love Draco and I know he loves me and will take care of me and the babies."

Her father smiled and they began to walk down the aisle.

While they were walking another pain shot through her. When she tensed she tried to play it off that she tripped. Seeing as Hermione was a klutz her father believed her and they continued walking.

The ceremony was going well and everything had been said including Draco's I do's. Then it was time for Hermione's. She managed to get out all of the other vows, but when it was time for her to say I do the worst pain she had felt all morning hit her and she felt something run down her leg. All she could do was scream.

Draco looked at her trying to find out what was wrong when he noticed the puddle at their feet. "Oh Merlin she's having the babies." With that he promptly fainted.

Thanks for reading... PLEASE REVIEW...if you want to...it will make me happy :)


	17. Grandpa Malfoy?

_**I don't own anything.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews guys you all make me so happy. **_

_**I was hoping for more but hey what can you do right?**_

_**I decided to write you another chapter before the end of weekend seeing as I made you wait almost a month for this update for which I am soooo terribly sorry for. **_

_**Once again I did not send this chapter to a beta Im just too darn impatient. If there is anything hugely wrong that you see let me know. It's like 3 am and I am a little delirious so I may have missed some things. **_

_**Hope you enjoy it.**_

_Grandpa Malfoy?_

The whole great hall erupted in panic almost.

Hermione cursed why did he always have to faint?

Instead of using her wand to revive him she just kicked him in the side. "Oy Malfoy, get the hell up, I need some help here."

It wasn't long before Madame Pomfrey was beside Hermione.

Hermione looked at her terrified. "It's all right Miss Granger, sometimes twins or triplets decide to come out a little bit early we need to get you to St. Mungos."

Hermione nodded it had been decided that since she was having more than one baby that St. Mungo's would be the place she gave birth just in case any complications.

Hermione looked down at Draco who was still out cold.

Harry and Ron had both come forward. "You go ahead Mione we will bring him right behind you we promise."

Hermione nodded and she and Madame Pomfrey made it to the nearest floo to get to the hospital.

As soon as she stepped out of the green flames there was a nurse waiting for her with a wheel chair.

It seemed as soon as she was in a bed that Draco came running into the room with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Luna, Pansy, Dumbledore, her parents, and Mrs. Malfoy behind him.

Hermione frowned at him. "I swear Draco you better not faint again I need you."

He nodded "I will try I promise but Hermione we have to finish the ceremony."

Hermione looked at him as if he were daft. "Hermione all you have to do is say I do and put on the rings then it will be official."

Hermione nodded and Dumbledore took the cue. "Well do you Hermione?"

Hermione grinned "I do."

With that Draco put her wedding band on her finger. His had already been put on and he gave her a kiss.

Both of the rings glowed white for a moment before going back to their gold state.

Everyone in the room cheered until there was another contraction and Hermione screamed.

The healers came in quickly. "How long have you been having the pain Miss Granger, I mean Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione looked down "Since early this morning."

Draco gasped "Hermione why did you not say something?"

Hermione looked up a little ashamed. "I knew you wanted this wedding Draco I didn't want to ruin it for you and I knew it was important that our children be born after we were married. I was going to say something as soon as the ceremony was over I promise."

Draco looked at her skeptically but then back at the healers.

"Everyone except the father leave we will need to check on Mrs. Malfoy."

Everyone groaned up all gave her a kiss or a hug for support.

* * *

Draco was standing behind the healer when he went to check Hermione, which he quickly found out was a bad idea. He felt his head spinning and knew he was about to faint again so he quickly went to stand beside Hermione and hold her hand.

After the healer was finished he cleared his throat. "Well Mrs. Malfoy you are of course in labor however, you are still in the beginning stages it will more than likely be a long wait seeing as it is your first delivery too adds some waiting time. I have brought some potions to help you sleep and relax, and some for the pain. Just try to get some rest you are really going to need it later."

Hermione nodded and took each potion the assistants gave her.

* * *

Draco sat down in a chair beside the bed and watched Hermione drift off into a peaceful sleep. Every once in while her face would tense up where she was having a contraction, but the potion kept her from waking up.

He sat there for hours watching her sleep, healers coming in and out checking on her. Everyone else came in and out checking on her too.

Finally the potions began to wear off and she woke up. Draco smiled down at her he hadn't slept a wink and it was 3 a.m.

"How are you feeling?"

Hermione smiled "I feel rested for now. What about you? Have you even slept any?"

Draco shook his head. "I couldn't I was too worried."

Suddenly a very big contraction hit and she grabbed her stomach. "Ow, Ow, Ow"

Draco gave her his hand to squeeze and quickly regretted the decision.

The next contraction hit and he thought she was going to break his fingers.

"Damn Grang….I mean Malfoy you don't have to break my hand."

Hermione growled at him "Why not? You're the one that did this to me. You know what? I don't think I will ever let you near me like that again. That's right Draco no more sex for you."

Draco's eyes widened "You don't mean that, you're just hurting."

Hermione glared at him. "You're going to have some major sucking up to do…..ahhhhhh"

With that scream a healer came in to check up on what was going on.

After a moment the healer spoke up. "Well Mrs. Malfoy it seems it's time to push."

* * *

Hermione stiffened oh Merlin no she couldn't do this, she just couldn't. No she changed her mind.

Draco squeezed her hand and she looked at him. He smiled at her "Come on Mione, I know you can do this. Your strong you're a war hero."

Hermione nodded and followed the healer's instructions getting into position.

It seemed like hours of pushing but she knew it had only been about fifteen minutes before the healer smiled up at her. "I can see the baby's head Mr. Malfoy would you like to see this?"

Draco nodded and walked to the edge of the table. He immediately regretted it. Yes he wanted to witness his children being born, but he was just a fainter.

Hermione growled. "I swear to Merlin Draco if you faint after I have these babies I will personally find you and chop your balls off. I need you awake for this, I can't do this by myself."

Draco sucked in a breath and forced himself to be strong.

One of the Healer's assistants had taken his place beside Hermione holding her hand helping her push.

Draco watched in amazement as the first baby was born. He immediately made a face and Hermione looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong? What's the matter?"

Draco looked up at her. "He's all wrinkly and slimy."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You would be too if you just came out of there, seriously Draco."

The healer gave him a pair of scissors and instructed him on how to cut the cord.

The baby was immediately taken and washed off.

The next baby to be born was Aphrodite, and then little Ladon, or Ares came out he didn't know which seeing as he Knew Hermione would want to chose which one to name what.

Finally all the babies were clean and the healers were finishing up with Hermione. One of the assistants smiled at Draco and handed him Aphrodite.

Draco was a little uncomfortable at first but quickly forgot everything when he looked down at his daughters face. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

She had silver, grey eyes like his and blond hair that you could tell was going to be curly and unruly. She however had all of her mother's facial features. He knew he was in trouble he was going to have to scare all the young men away when she was older.

The healers had taken the two boys to Hermione who was holding both of them talking sweetly to them.

He walked over to her and looked down at his boys, they too were beautiful one of them had dark hair like Hermione's, and the other had a mix between his sister's hair and his brother's it was kind of like a sandy blond. Both boys hair was straight like his.

Each of them had the silver grey eyes like him, but they too looked like Hermione with a hint of his facial features.

Hermione smiled up brightly at him and cleared her throat. "You should go let everyone know the babies are here. They would kill us if they knew we hadn't already told them. He nodded and walked out into the waiting room still carrying Aphrodite.

Everyone jumped up when they realized he was carrying one of the babies.

Draco smiled brightly. "Their all three here and their all doing wonderful, this little beauty is Aphrodite Malfoy."

Everyone followed Draco to Hermione's room and immediately began gushing after all the babies.

Hermione's mother took one of the boys and her father the other.

Hermione reached out for Aphrodite she had not yet gotten to hold her.

Draco handed her over reluctantly but knew if he didn't she would hurt him.

Harry was the first to ask. "So the girls name is Aphrodite what are the boy's names?"

Hermione smiled. "Well we decided to name one Ladon and the other Ares. I believe we should name the dark haired one Ares and the other Ladon"

Draco nodded in approval.

Everyone in the room looked at them a little funny.

Ron cleared his throat "You're naming them what? Come on Mione don't you think they are going to be picked on enough for being his children?

Draco sneered at Ron. "Listen Weasel I will have you know my children will never be picked on. They are going to be very smart, Powerful, and gorgeous."

Hermione giggled "I know their unusual names but we wanted their names to be linked and each of them is named after a Greek God or Goddess."

Everyone nodded in understanding as the babies were passed around and gushed over.

Finally the Healers came in and took the babies. They had to be taken to the nursery to have some test ran on them.

Everyone had decided to leave except for Harry, Ron, Blaise, and Ginny.

* * *

Hermione wasn't sleepy but Draco was he had passed out on the chair not long after they took the babies.

Hermione and Ginny were talking quietly when there was shouting from out in the hall. They could hear the sound of hexes being thrown and people screaming.

Draco awoke to screaming what in the hell was going on?

He jumped out of the chair when realized where the noise was coming from and followed Potter, Zambini, and Weasley into the hall.

The hall was in a wreck, the pictures that had been on the wall were shattered and thrown about, there was smoke, and cracks in the walls.

Draco ran as fast as he could in the direction of the nursery. Just as he arrived he was in complete and utter shock. Standing there were three death eaters mask and all holding his babies. The healers and their assistants dead bodies were scattered around the nursery he could tell they had put up a fight to keep the death eaters from getting to the babies. Before he could do anything they disapperated from the room.

* * *

Hermione felt helpless there was nothing she could do. She was still extremely weak she had just had triplets for Merlins sake.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Draco, Ron, Harry, and Blaise came back into the room. Draco looked frantic.

Hermione felt her heart drop "What is it Draco where are the babies? What is going on?"

Draco just shook his head and began to cry Harry knew Draco wasn't going to be able to tell her "Hermione it was death eaters. Everyone in the nursery was dead. They took the babies they disapperated as soon as we got there, there was nothing we could do to stop them."

Hermione began to sob. What did death eaters want with her baby's?

Draco finally found his voice. "Hermione I recognized one of the death eaters. I swear it was my father."

Hermione shook her head. "Your father is dead."

Draco swallowed. "I know but it had to of been him. I swear it."

Hermione felt her whole body began to shake. Her babies had only been on the earth for a few hours and she had already let them get kidnapped. Some mother she was turning out to be.

_PLEASE REVIEW IT WILL MAKE MY DAY AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!_


	18. The Letter

_**I know, I know finally an update. I was on a week long youth conference trip and I believe my muse has stayed in Indiana. I had a terribly hard time writing this chapter so I hope you like it. Thank you all for your idea's and your support. It really helped. An extra thanks to Le Trex who always gives me good ideas. I know this chapter is really short so I hope to have another chapter up really soon. ENJOY!**_

**The letter**

_Hermione was in shock. She didn't know what she was going to do. _

_She wanted to be out of the bed. She wanted to be out there searching for her children. She wanted to rip Lucius limb from limb. _

_She knew she had to go, but where? Suddenly, she jumped out of the bed and began to run down the hallway. _

_She didn't care where she went, she just had to go. _

_She heard screaming behind her. She knew it was Draco trying to catch her, but she couldn't stop. She needed to find them. _

_Suddenly, she felt her knees give out and she fell to the floor. She was so exhausted she could barely move. Then she realized she was sobbing. _

_She felt herself being pulled into someones arms. She looked up into Draco's eyes. He was crying with her. _

_"Hermione, please, you've just had triplets. You can't do this. You are going to kill yourself." _

_The sobs were racking her body so much, Hermione couldn't speak._

_Finally she sucked in a breath. "Draco, why would he do this? Why would he kidnap his own grandchildren?" _

_

* * *

_

_Draco looked down at Hermione. He didn't know what to say. _

_He pushed back a piece of hair that was stuck to her face. "Hermione, I don't know. I just know that I will find our children, and I will kill him, I swear. But Hermione, you have to promise me you will not do anything like this again. I can't risk losing you." _

_Hermione shook her head. "No Draco, I have to be with you looking for them. I'm their mother. I have to come." _

_Draco just squeezed her tighter. "Hermione, you just gave birth to triplets. You may be a very powerful witch and a war hero, but you can't do everything." _

_Hermione nodded. He could see the defeat in her eyes. He then picked her up in his arms and began carrying her back to bed. _

_By that time, the order had arrived. _

_When Draco stepped into the room carrying Hermione, Ron and Harry both ran to them. _

_Ron looked at her as if she had gone mad. "Hermione, what the hell? You could have killed yourself!" _

_Harry nodded. "Hermione, what where you thinking? You scared us to death" _

_Hermione just buried her head into Draco's chest. _

_Draco sighed. "Just leave her be guys, she's already under enough stress. She doesn't need you yelling at her." _

_Ron and Harry both looked ashamed. Draco placed Hermione on the bed and laid down beside her, pulling her to him. _

_Draco's mother then arrived. Draco beckoned her over them. _

_"Mother, he's alive." _

_Narsicca looked at him quizzically, "Who's alive, darling?" _

_Draco swallowed and looked into her eyes. "Father. He was the one that took the children. I saw him. His blond hair is unmistakable. I think he wanted me to know that he was the one who took them. They waited until Harry, Ron, Blaise, and I arrived to apperate from the nursery." _

_Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "They did not just kill the children, so they must have some plan." _

_Just then one of the healers' assistants who survived the attack came in. He was carrying a potion. _

_"Mrs. Malfoy, I need you to drink this. It will calm you down." _

_Hermione nodded and took the vile. It was only a moment before she was out cold. _

_Draco looked at the assistant who smiled. "I saw the episode with her running down the hallway. I knew she might try it again and it would be easier for you to find out what is going on without a hysterical mother running through the hallways." _

_Draco smiled and thanked the assistant, who then left. _

_Everyone began to speak over one another trying to figure out what happened and where Lucius had taken the babies. _

_After discussing a few options, people began to disappear. They left to begin searching, trying to find some answers._

_In just a few moments only Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, and Narsicca remained._

_Suddenly an owl came flying at Draco and dropped a letter into his hands. _

_He recognized his family crest in the wax sealing the envelope. He swallowed and opened the letter. _

_Draco, _

_As my son, you have failed me and failed the Dark Lord. However, I am willing to forgive you and let you back into my good graces. I will spare each one of these mistakes as long as you follow everything I have to say. _

_I will give you back your son, Ladon, if your agree to divorce that horrid mudblood. I can not believe you have tainted our bloodline the way you have._

_I will give you back your daughter, Aphrodite, if you return your inheritance back to me._

_I will give you back your son, Ares, if you make the Unbreakable Vow to become loyal to me and help me act out the Dark Lord's final wishes. _

_These are the only ways I will spare their lives._

_Your Father, _

_Lucius _

_Draco's hands began to shake as he read the letter. He knew that if he did not go through with his father's wishes, Lucius would kill the children. But there was no way he could do any of what Lucius demanded. He could not leave Hermione. and he would not become loyal to his father. _

_Suddenly someone cleared their throat. Draco looked up to see Professor Snape standing over him. _

_"Are you alright, Draco?" _

_Draco realized then that he had began to cry again. _

_He said nothing and handed the professor the letter. Professor Snape read it silently and sighed when he was finished. _

_"We will find a way around this. We will get your children back if it's the last thing I do, Draco." _

_Draco nodded, then wiped his eyes. He needed to be strong for Hermione, for his children. _

_Draco handed over the letter to Professor Dumbledore to read. When he was finished he handed it to Narsicca. _

_Narsicca began to cry. "How could he do this to his own grandchildren? Why is he so cold hearted? I just don't understand." _

_Draco hugged his mother. "It is the Dark Lord's ideas that have him brainwashed. He truly believes Hermione and our children are an abomination to the wizard race. I just don't understand why he would take such ideas from someone who was a half blood himself." _

_Professor Snape sneered. "They were all brainwashed, everyone of them. I could never understand it myself." _

_Draco cleared his throat. "So what should I do?" _

_Professor Dumbeldore sighed. "I can't tell you that, Draco. You have to make your own decision." _

_Draco nodded, then looked to Hermione. She was still asleep and would be for a few hours. He couldn't tell Hermione about the letter. She would freak out and demand that he divorce her so that their children would be safe. _

_The professors and his mother decided to leave for a while to give Draco some privacy. _

_Draco sat in the chair watching Hermione sleep for what seemed like eternity. What was he going to do?_

_**Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**_


	19. 3's a charm

_**I know, I understand if you want to throw something at me right now. I'll stand here and wait….Ive been working on the chapter for a while its still not the way that I wanted it but I have made you guys wait long enough. I don't want you to forget about me. Please Review. Hope you enjoy. **_

_**Didn't send it to a beta so the grammar is probably HORRIBLE if theres anything big and it bothers you just let me know and I will fix it. **_

_**Thanks.**_

_**Oh yeah I DON'T OWN Harry Potter. Unfortunately. **_

**3's a charm**

Lucious Malfoy sat in front of the three basinets examining his brand new grandchildren.

He had to admit they were cute. The girl was a malfoy through and through. With her blond hair and narrow jaw.

He wasn't going to kill them. It wasn't that he did not have the heart to it was because these three babies were his ticket to becoming the next dark lord.

Even though they were half bloods they were going to be extremely powerful, something which they were proving at that moment.

From the moment they arrived at the manor none of the death eaters had been able to get near the children.

They had somehow formed a protective shield around themselves.

They were going to be exactly what he needed. With their power there would be no stopping him.

After he got Draco to divorce that mudblood, and hand over his inheritance back to him. He would then have Draco who will have made the unbreakable curse to be loyal to him sign over guardianship to the children.

He would have complete control over everything the children did. Raised right they would be the perfect force for the dark wizards.

He knew from the moment that he found out his son was having triplets that the babies would be powerful. 3 was a very powerful number in the magical world and there had only been two cases of a set of magical born triplets.

The first set was killed directly after birth by their mother. Their father had been a very powerful dark wizard and she did not want them to be turned into a tool for the 'dark side', the other set lived to teenage years their parents were normal wizards however; one of the teenagers had decided to use his powers for evil so in the battle to kill him they were all destroyed.

He would not let that happen this time. He would raise them right, to hate the right people to worship the right people. He would teach them the right kind of magic. They would take lessons in dark arts as soon as they were able to lift a wand.

He Lucious Malfoy was going to take the throne as the new Dark Lord.

* * *

Draco felt himself drifting off into sleep until the distinct sound of someone apparating woke him.

He jumped up with wand in hand ready to hex whoever the intruder was.

Ginny smiled back at him sheepishly from the doorway.

"Sorry to startle you. I just came to see how she was doing? Have you received any news yet?"

Draco debated telling her about the letter but decided not to she would only tell Hermione.

"No, nothing."

Ginny approached him and touched his arm reassuringly.

"We will find them Draco and we will get them back. You look tired. You should go to one of the healers and get a pepper up potion. I will stay with Hermione. Go as long as you would like go find those babies."

Draco nodded and left the room taking one last look back at Hermione before making his way to the floo and back to Hogwarts.

He would go to his Godfather for the potion. He would have something much stronger he needed the energy.

When he arrived at the dungeons he was surprised to find his godfather, Professor Dumbledore, Ron, and Harry all conversing.

When Draco arrived Harry and Ron both began. "You have to tell her about the letter Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You told them?"

Snape shrugged his shoulders. "We needed help coming up with a plan. They are her best friends and as much as I hate to admit it. They are two of the best wizards we know."

Harry cleared his throat a bit taken back by what professor snape just admitted. "What exactly did the letter say Draco?"

Draco went to pull out the letter but realized it was not in his pocket.

Suddenly he began to panic. He had been reading it while Hermione slept he must have dropped it somewhere in the hospital room.

"Merlin's Beard, I left it in the hospital room. I have to go get it before Ginny finds it. She is watching Hermione."

Ron and Harry both looked at him quizzically.

"Ginny is at the Burrow helping mum cook supper for the order. We just left there not even ten minutes ago."

Dread went through Draco's body, before he jumped into the floo.

* * *

Hermione awoke slowly. When she opened her eyes she gasped. She was no longer in the hospital bed she had fallen asleep in. She looked around the room.

She was in a dungeon. The walls were cement and there was a wooden door with a small window with iron bars. She room was damp and cold.

There was a small amount of light coming through the small window. She looked down at herself. She was still wearing the hospital gown she began digging through trying to find her wand.

When she ran her hand down the front she felt a piece of parchment.

She crawled closer to the window where she could make out what it said.

She gasped when she saw it. It was a letter from Lucious to Draco.

She couldn't believe what she was reading. Why had he not shown her this?

Is that why she was here? Had Draco turned her over to his father?

A moment later while she clutched the letter the door opened someone stepped in.

Hermione scooted all the way to the back wall until she recognized that the person standing there was Ginny.

She immediately got up and ran to the red head embracing her.

Suddenly she felt herself being pushed off of her. "Get off of me you filthy mudblood."

Hermione stumbled but caught herself. "Ginny what's wrong?"

Suddenly she saw her best friends hair begin to turn yellow and her facial features change.

"Astoria?"

Astoria began to laugh "Yes, it's me Astoria. Amazing what polyjuice potion will do. I had to get to you somehow and stupid Drakie poo fell for my she weasel act, now hold still I just need one of your hairs I'm going back."

She saw Astoria pulled out a vial with what could tell was poly juice potion. Hermione sucked in a breath. At least that meant Draco did not do this to her he was not the one who turned her into his father.

As Astoria came closer to her, Hermione began to laugh. Stupid girl didn't know who she was messing with. Hermione pulled the vial of potion to her with non verbal and wand less magic.

Astoria was shocked. "You know wand less and non verbal magic?" As she stumbled to find her wand Hermione walked up to her and punched her knocking her out.

Hermione leaned down and pulled one of Astoria's hairs and put it in the potion.

After her body changed she put on Astoria's clothes and took her wand. It wasn't her wand but it was close enough it would do.

Hermione then made her way out of the room and up the stairs. She had no idea whose manor she was in. She knew that it wasn't the malfoy manor, it was old and in need of repair. There were dust sheets over everything.

She looked around trying to find a clue to where she was when she saw it.

It was a family crest. She was in the LaStrange manor.

Suddenly she heard a cry and her heart lit up. It was one of her babies she knew it.

She followed the sounds of crying until she reached an old nursery. She saw the three babies each in a bassinet. She walked over to them quickly and tried to reach in but was stopped when she was zapped.

She smiled to herself. They were protecting themselves. How were they doing it?

She then heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"The little brats are shielding themselves from us. What are you doing in here Astoria? Is the mudblood here?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, she is in the dungeon, still unconscious."

Lucious Malfoy nodded. "Good the children will need to eat soon and we will need her."

Lucious walked up to the basinets and sighed. "Stay here and keep an eye on the babies. I have some business to attend to with some of the death eaters."

Hermione nodded and watched Lucious walk out of the nursery.

She walked over to the chair's that Lucious had been sitting in. She almost jumped for glee when she saw her wand sitting on the small table that was beside the chair.

She grabbed her wand and cast her patroness. Sending it to Harry, Telling him she was alright and was being held at the LaStrange Manor. She knew Severus would know where it was.

She also informed him she was in the form of Astoria so that she wasn't blast to bits when they arrived.

When she was finished she sat down in front of the basinets watching her children sleep.

* * *

Draco, Ron, and Harry all ran into the hospital room. As expected it was empty.

Draco threw a vase of flowers that had been sitting beside Hermione's hospital bed at the wall.

"I'm so stupid I should have never left her side."

Ron cringed "Oy Malfoy you thought you were leaving her with someone who could watch her. You had to leave. You can't be there all the time."

Draco looked at Ron a little confused. He wasn't used to the weasel being nice. "What do we do now?"

It was only a moment later that Hermione's patroness arrived.

When the message was finished Draco huffed. Why had she not sent the message to him? She was his husband.

Harry cleared his throat. "Well we know where she is now we just have to figure out how to get there and how to get her and the children out."

* * *

Hermione felt the potion beginning to wear off. Astoria must have made the potion herself it wasn't very strong.

When it wore off completely she went to the basinets. "Mummy's here sweathearts."

She then reached into Aphrodite's basinet. She smiled when she wasn't zapped. She rubbed the little girls hair for a moment. Before doing the same for the boys.

She would just need to wait on Harry to come and rescue her.

_**So hoped you liked it please REVIEW they make my day and Ive been having a really hard month so they would really make me happy.**_


	20. The thing about lust is

_**I know, I know Its been like forever! I have had such a hard time writing this chapter and I hope I don't disappoint. **_

_**I didn't send it to my beta because I wanted to get it out as soon as I could so there might be some errors. If there is anything major and it annoys you I will try to go back and fix it if you let me know about it.**_

_**Please read, enjoy, and review.**_

**The thing about Lust is…**

Hermione waited anxiously for Harry to come.

She knew it would not be quick and there was a high likelihood that she would be found with the children before they got there.

She held her wand tightly thinking over all the curses she had ever learned (which was a lot) in her head.

She thought about the training she had received from Harry before and during the war.

She would be able to at least fend off Lucious Malfoy until the boys arrived.

Staring at her children she could not help but think of Draco.

He was her husband now and she couldn't help but to be a bit angry at him.

He had not told her about the letter that he received.

Was he trying to hide it from her? Had he been actually thinking it over is that why he left her unguarded?

That is why she sent the message to Harry and not him.

She didn't know if she could trust him.

After about twenty minutes she heard someone coming up the stairs. Before she could find a place to hide Astoria was through the door with a masked death eater behind her.

Hermione snickered when she saw her face. Astoria had a large black eye.

"You bitch you cursed me then you hit me. You will pay for this. You are in a house full of death eaters did you really think that you could get away with that stupid little stunt of yours?"

Hermione grinned. "Astoria you have already seen me perform non verbal wand less magic and now I have my wand back. Do you really want to try me right now? You don't even know how to do a simple healing spell to get rid of a black eye."

Astoria turned to the death eater at her side. "What are you waiting on you idiot get her?"

Hermione laughed as the death eater shook his head. "No way, I know what she is capable of and I don't feel like being hexed to death right now."

Astoria stomped her feet throwing a tantrum. "But I don't have my wand Granger stole it."

Hermione cleared her throat and raised her wand at Astoria. "Its Malfoy now, you will do well to remember that."

Astoria just sneered then wrapped her arms around the death eater and nuzzled her head into his chest. "Please Goyle."

Hermione sucked in a breath. She thought that Goyle was on her side. He and Crabbe had apologized to her.

She should have known better than to trust a slytherin.

She gave Goyle a smirk that befitted her new name as a Malfoy. "What did the whore promise you Goyle? To let you in her pants if you helped to get rid of me? I hope you know she is lying; she is only doing this to get to Draco. She will dump you to the side once this is over and run strait to Draco, who will never in a million years have her."

Astoria began to walk towards Hermione "Take that back you stupid Mudblood my Draco is just confused right now. Once you are gone he will listen to his father and my father and marry me."

Hermione grinned wickedly "See Goyle, all she cares about is Draco not you. You know if Draco

Finds out that you had anything to do with this he will kill you right?"

Goyle removed his mask and stared at Hermione. He knew she was telling the truth and he was scared of Draco.

Hermione smiled at him. "It's not your fault you fell for this whore Goyle. I will explain everything to Draco he will understand. Just help me get my babies out of here."

Astoria turned to him and gave him a sexy (or so she thought) smile. "Goyle don't listen to her

You know I care about you. As his friends we just need to get Draco free of this stupid Mudblood and her horrible off spring."

Goyle looked down at her seriously and cleared his throat. "If you really care for me Astoria you will! Kiss me right now."

Astoria gave him a disgusted look and began to back away.

Hermione tightened her grip on her wand and raised it again to Astoria.

"Goyle I suggest you choose your side right now because I am about to hex her into oblivion."

Goyle grabbed her before she could get any further and turned her to face Hermione.

Hermione gave a sneer befitting any Slytherin and pulled up her wand at Astoria she sent a curse at her wrapping her body in rope then sent a "Stupefy" at her knocking her out.

Goyle gave Hermione a weak smile and went to say something but Hermione held her hand up.

"I understand Goyle you don't have to say anything. Lust can cloud anyone's judgment; I have three little precious souls as proof of that right now. Now please help me get them out of here."

Goyle looked around. "Grang...I mean Malfoy there are at least twenty death eaters down stairs right now and two posted at every entrance or exit of the manor. I don't know how we could get out."

Hermione began to chew on her lip nervously. There had to be a way out of there. She had to get out.

"I sent a patronis to Harry telling him where I was and I am sure that he and Ron and Draco will be here soon. Along with whomever else they can bring with them. Just go downstairs and by me some time or at least warn me if someone else is coming up the stairs."

Goyle nodded and put his mask back on leaving the room.

Hermione sat went to the basinets again and looked down at her children. She knew they had to be hungry and scared but she couldn't do anything about it, she felt like horrible mother.

Suddenly Hermione heard screaming from the floor below. She then heard the tell-tell signs of battle something which she had wished she would never hear again.

She heard hexes and curses being thrown and things being blown up.

Suddenly the door to the nursery burst open she turned quickly and threw a hex missing the person and hitting the door frame shattering it to pieces.

She winced when she saw Draco ducted down avoiding the hit. "Jesus Hermione you almost killed me."

Hermione felt her heart swell she didn't know how much his appearance would actually affect her.

Draco ran to her and tried to embrace her but she backed away and kept her wand up and aimed.

"Why did you not tell me about the letter Draco?"

Draco shook his head "Hermione you don't understand, I knew you would demand I followed my father's wishes and I couldn't Hermione. I couldn't lose you."

Hermione felt her trust go up a little more.

Draco you knew he had our children and you knew a way to get them back and you didn't tell me you. You had them drug me so I wouldn't be 'Hysterical'. "

Draco sighed. "Hermione now is not the time to argue about this we have to get the babies out of here."

Hermione sighed but nodded.

They both reached into the basinets, but before they could pick up the babies

There was a loud explosion outside of the room and Goyle came running into the room.

"Hermione are you..."

He stopped when Draco held up his wand about to hex him when Hermione stopped him.

"No Draco, he realized the error of his ways he is helping now. Goyle what happened you were supposed to warn me?"

Goyle looked down. "Sorry they took me off guard I had to explain to Potter what I was doing before he hexed me he almost killed me."

Hermione nodded and looked to Draco. "We need to get out of here now Draco."

Draco nodded and picked up Ares, and Ladon. While Hermione picked up Aphrodite.

Goyle lead the way down the stairs so that if they encountered anyone they would see him first.

Suddenly Goyle was shot back nearly missing Hermione hitting the wall instead.

The group looked down into the face of a death eater. All three of them wielded there wands and threw hexes at the death eater.

When all three hexes hit him he went flying back and against a wall out cold.

Going through the main room Hermione and Draco both turned and pulled out their wands protectively.

Hermione passed Ron, Harry, and Ginny who were throwing curse's and hexes left and right.

When Harry saw Hermione he waived to the floo. "It is set up for you to be able to floo back to Hogwarts, Go hurry."

They ran through the house trying to find a floo that was not guarded.

Finally they found one in a sitting room.

That's when Lucious Malfoy stepped in front of them.

Lucious began to laugh.

"I should have known that the Mudblood would figure out a way to escape."

"I saw Astoria in the nursery, how noble of you Miss Granger you didn't kill her. I knew you didn't have what it took to be a Malfoy. "

Draco held his wand up higher to his father. "She is a Malfoy whether you like it or not. These children are you grandchildren. They have Malfoy blood."

Lucious sneered "The Children I can live with seeing as they are going to be very powerful and help me rise to power, but your little wifey has to be taken care of. It's not too late Draco you can still get into my good graces. Just kill her Draco kill your little Mudblood wife and I will let you stand beside me as I take over as the new Dark Lord."

Draco shook his head. "No, never I love Hermione even though it was a one night stand that brought us together I know this was meant to be we are meant to be together forever whether you like it or not. You will never touch her or my children."

Lucious laughed. "What are you going to do about it boy. You don't have the guts to kill me. You're weak! That's why you could not go through with the dark! Lords wishes. You have never been good enough."

Hermione felt sorry for her husband as he stood there wand at the ready pointed at his own father.

She saw him shaking and just wanted to comfort him she knew he was so angry but just could not avada his own father.

Lucious sneered at his son. "Go ahead Draco, kill me."

Draco began to shake even harder. He wanted to kill him so bad but something inside of him was stopping him.

Draco went to open his mouth but before he could get anything out there was a green light shot from Lucious' wand Hermione quickly threw up a shielding charm and held it Suddenly there was a green light shot from behind Lucious and female voice yelled "Avada Kadavra."

Draco and Hermione watched in amazement as Lucious Malfoy's eyes widened in shock then went dull and lifeless.

When Lucious fell to the floor Hermione and Draco were greeted with the site of a clearly shaken Narsicca Malfoy.

She still had her wand up and was quivering.

Draco ran to his mother and embraced her in a hug.

"It's alright mother its okay. He was trying to kill us you were doing the right thing."

Narsicca looked down at the body of her dead husband. Tears quickly began to fall from her eyes.

"You know he wasn't always like this. Yes, he was a pompous ass that believed purebloods were superior but he was never a killer."

Draco nodded and hugged her tighter.

They were then brought back to reality when a loud explosion happened right beside them.

Draco looked to Hermione and gave her Ares. "Take him and the others and get to Hogwarts go to our rooms and ward them. I have to stay and help fight."

Hermione nodded and she understood she would have stayed to fight too if she could.

Hermione and Narsicca jumped into the floo and immediately screamed "Hogwarts."

When they made it back to the castle they ran as fast as they could to the head's dorm and through the picture.

Narsicca immediately began toward the room and when Hermione sat down the children she did

The same thing.

No one was getting through their wards.

Hermione then began to worry over the children running into action trying to feed them, change them.

Suddenly Narsicca grabbed her.

"Hermione you need to sit down. You're still bleeding from giving birth you're very pale you need to rest."

Hermione was feeling very light headed but had been holding on for the children.

She shook her head, but suddenly a large waive of dizziness hit her and the last thing she

Remembered was seeing the worried face of Narsicca Malfoy before everything went black.

**Hope you liked it. Please review I like the good or the bad. Thanks.**


	21. Important Authors Note Please Read

Another Authors note I know and I am sorry.

It has been ages since I have updated and for that I am truly sorry. I have a new job, and we have moved so I have been under a lot of stress lately.

I have decided that I needed to fine tune my other chapters before I go any further since the end of my story will be in maybe another two chapters.

If you are on my alerts list you will be getting a lot of updates its just me reposting the chapters. When I am done with them I will post the next chapter which will be soon I promise. I am writing it as I revise the other chapters.

There are no really big changes to the chapters just a few things I caught and added a few things that I think that I left out that may not be critical but I needed to add them.

Thank you for reading my story and please don't give up on me.

Feel free to leave reviews on anything I update that you do or don't like.

Supernerd22


	22. Ginny's what!

_**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this update I have been having a hard time writing this. Please read it and PLEASE REVIEW yes that Is right I am begging for reviews. I have been kind of down lately and I am a review whore they make me HAPPY! Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Ginny's what?**_

Hermione sat straight up in a cold sweat.

The last thing she remembered was trying to make a bottle for the babies.

She looked around and realized she was alone in her room.

She heard talking coming from the common room so she stood and put on her robe.

When she began to walk down the stairs she realized there were more than just two people in the common room.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs the whole room turned to look at her.

There were at least six or so people there fussing over the babies.

Hermione felt her heart clench when she saw the sympathetic look that Harry gave her and she did not see Draco.

"Where is Draco?"

No one answered for a moment.

Hermione was getting impatient she wanted to know where her husband was.

Suddenly a vase flew off of the fire place her wand less magic was acting out her rage.

She saw as Ginny winced and one of the babies began to cry.

Ginny walked up to her.

"Hermione they had him surrounded after he stayed back to seal the floo after you went through. Harry and I tried to get to him but…."

Hermione swallowed.

"Where is he?"

Ginny shook her head.

"We don't know. They took him and apparated away. It's been a week you've been out cold. We have not heard from him."

Hermione began to cry she couldn't take much more couldn't her life just become normal?

"Why are you not out looking for him?"

Harry winced, "Mione we have been, I only just returned a few moments ago Ron, Blaise, and Professor Snape are searching every death eater hide out they can find. We are stopping at nothing to find him."

Hermione sat down in one of the plush chairs and pulled her legs to her chest sobbing.

The three basinets were in front of her and each person that had a baby returned them to the basinet and left they knew Hermione needed some time to herself.

Ginny, Pansy, and Luna all decided to stay. They sat on the couch waiting just in case Hermione needed them for something. They did not speak though.

Hermione looked at her babies and the tears began to stop. Why was she sobbing she had three beautiful babies to be strong for.

She reached into the first basinet pulling out Aphrodite. She sat there looking down at her playing with her little hands and toes, smiling at the beautiful baby girl.

She did this with each child.

Finally when all the babies were asleep she turned her chair around to face the couch.

"So, what has been happening the week I have been asleep? What have I missed?"

Pansy and Ginny said nothing but Luna kept her same dreamy smile. "Oh Professor Snape caught Pansy and Ron shagging and Ginny just found out she is pregnant."

Hermione about fell out of her chair "what?"

Pansy and Ginny both turned blood red.

"Luna!"

Hermione couldn't help it she was laughing hysterically. It was more the fact that Luna could say those things and still keep that stupid dreamy smile but she also just needed to laugh.

When she finally calmed down she looked to Ginny.

"So how is Blaise taking the news?"

Ginny turned even redder. "He doesn't know yet. He has not stopped looking for Draco and I have not had the chance to tell him yet."

Hermione nodded. "Don't worry Gin he will be excited. Hey at least you are getting in lots of practice helping out with the babies. Thanks for helping all of you by the way."

Pansy shrugged. "Its no big deal we all love to do it everyone fights over the opportunity to be holding one of them or feeding them, even changing them."

Hermione smiled "really?"

Pansy nodded. "Even Professor Snape when he came back to rest for a bit, he held Aphrodite for about thirty minutes and feed her it was quit adorable. I was going to take a picture but he told me if I did he would fail me and I would never pass Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled she could not imagine her smarmy potions professor holding her daughter and feeding her but, Professor Snape did love Draco he was his Godson.

After a few more moments of gossiping the portrait swung open to reveal a dirty Ron, and Blaise.

They both smiled when they saw Hermione and gave her a hug.

Ron squeezed her tightly.

"You scared us Mione. I mean Madame Pomfrey told us you would wake up but we thought she was wrong."

Hermione grinned.

"Good to know you were worried about me. Any luck finding Draco?"

Blaise shook his head.

"Sorry Mione but I swear we are working as hard as we can. We just came to switch out with Harry, and a few other guys we've been gone the last 20 or so hours."

Hermione nodded she understood they all needed some rest they couldn't keep at it without it.

After a moment Ginny cleared her throat.

"Blaise, I have something important to tell you."

Blaise looked at her seriously.

"Do you want to go somewhere private?"

Ginny shook her head "No I need Ron to hear this too."

Ron sat down next to Pansy eating the apple that he had grabbed from the kitchen and placed a kiss on Pansy's cheek.

"What is it Gin? You can tell your big bro."

Ginny looked like she was going to back out but Hermione reached across from her taking Ginny's hand.

"Come on Gin you can do it he will be happy I promise."

Ginny nodded.

"Blaise…Im pregnant"

Ron began to choke on his apple and Pansy began to pat his back trying to help him.

Blaise just looked in shock.

Everyone was quiet for a moment trying to gauge what he was going to do.

Suddenly Blaise jumped up pulling Ginny into a tight hug.

"Oh Ginny I cant believe it…are you sure? Im going to to be a father?"

Ginny smiled and nodded at him. "Yeah I am about two months along. It's a boy Madame Pomfrey ran the test on me yesterday."

Blaise began to kiss her passionately . Ron cleared his throat.

"Do mum and dad know?"

Ginny shook her head "No I just found out yesterday and with all of this going on with Draco, and Mione and the babies I felt like it wasn't time."

Ron looked to Blaise "I swear to Merlin Zabini if you hurt her I will not hesitate to kill you."

Blaise nodded and looked at him a bit surprised.

"Your not going to hex me?"

Ron laughed and pulled Pansy onto his lap.

"Nah, Ginny is a big girl and she can make her own decisions. Besides I find I am starting to get a soft spot for Slytherins."

Everyone made a gagging face as Ron and Pansy began to make out.

Hermione threw a plush pillow at him.

"Cut it out you two not in my common room."

Suddenly the laughter was cut off when Ares began to cry.

To Hermione's surprise Ron got up and walked straight to the basinet pulling him out.

Before Hermione could react Ron had him on a changing table which had been relocated to the common room for convenience and began to change him.

Hermione thought she was going to fall over from shock.

Everyone else just laughed at the look on Hermione's face. They had gotten used to it. Watching him do it the first time was funny.

When he was finished he sat down on the couch still holding the baby while Pansy and he played with him.

Everyone was smiling and laughing until there was a loud pop and Draco and Professor Snape landed in the middle of the room.

Hermione jumped out of the chair and began to run to him when she realized he was covered in blood.

_**Sorry for leaving it there….honestly I am just having a hard time ending this story. Please Review let me know if I really mucked up this chapter, or just review because reviews make me HAPPY!**_


	23. Let the show begin

_**I know I know its been FOREVER! Im sorry I am just not wanting this story to end so I think I am going to drag it on a little more. Please forgive me and keep reading my story. I promise more frequent updates. I actually have a beta now and she is awesome. Please read and review.**_

_**Thanks to my beta Little Evil Kitten. She is awesome and thanks so much to her for helping me write some of it. **_

_**I OWN NOTHING! This is all from the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.**_

_**ENJOY**_

**Let the show begin**

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

Why was he bleeding so much? What happened?

She shook off the fear and ran to him. He was still sitting in the floor looking extremely dazed.

She went straight to her knees in front of him grabbing his face and pulling it to look into his eyes.

"Draco are you alright? What happened? Where are you bleeding?"

He looked up at her realization of where he was setting in, he gave her a weak smile.

"Bleeding? I'm not bleeding."

He looked down at his body and saw the blood.

"This isn't my blood it's someone else's. I'm afraid I had to result to muggle tactics to get away at the end."

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around him burying her head in his neck.

"Oh Merlin Draco….I'm so happy you're home."

Draco chuckled "You should thank Severus for that. I wouldn't have made it out without him."

Hermione looked up to her Professor who was watching the scene with a scowl on his face.

Before he could even react she was on her feet with her arms wrapped around him.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Professor. I don't think I will ever be able to repay you."

Professor Snape looked to the other people in the room to get Hermione off of him.

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up pulling Hermione away from his Godfather before he hexed her.

"Come on Mione leave him alone."

Hermione looked at him questioningly. "What happened Draco? Where have you been? Who had you?"

_Flashback _

_As soon as his mother, Hermione and the kids were out of the Manor Draco returned back to the battle…He could see Potter, __Weasley and the rest of the Order fighting for his family…Soon enough Draco came across one of the people he used to __admire and respect, Senior Goyle had gotten older from the last time he saw him, he was thinner and his hair was greyer….It looked like now that his father was out of the picture Senior Goyle had become the new leader of the remaining Death Eaters…_

"_You are a disgrace __το__ your family name young Malfoy…Married to a Mudblood whore!"He sneered._

_Draco saw red" Do not call my wife Mudblood or a whore."Before he could scream a hex to the old scum he fell to the floor, a hex hit him in the chest and he was out…._

_He woke sometime later in a cold cell somewhere…He assumed it was the dungeons in another manor. Draco looked for his wand, apparently they were smart enough to take it from him…He could only sit and wait..What felt like hours later the door to his cell opened and Senior Goyle walked inside…._

"_Good, you are awake…Let's get down on business, I will give you only one option young man…Come to our side and your family will be safe." Draco looked at him and sneered…_

"_What makes you believe that I will accept your offer? I will never do such a thing. I will never let my children live in a world full of darkness or any other child for that matter."_

_Senior Goyle point his wand at Draco "Cruc-"but before he could finish his sentence a loud Boom came outside of the cell and the door burst open. Draco took that as his cue to attack him and shove him to the floor. In an_ _instant he was on top of him and was punch him with everything he had…_

_Hexes were flying over his head in all direction…. "__Sectumsempra" Snape yelled and Senior Goyle started to bleed. Draco felt his Godfather pull him from the now unconscious man under him and before they knew it they were inside of Hogwarts safe…_ _End of Flashback_

Professor Snape cleared his throat and Draco came back to reality…

"If you don't mind, I am going to the Ministry to tell them where the rest of the Death Eaters are hiding."

Hermione smiled up at Draco when the Professor left and gave him a kiss. Perform a quick **Scourgify and a Reparo on his clothes she kissed him again.**

"Would you like to see the babies?"

Draco nodded and smiled brightly walking to the basinets.

Ron handed over Ares without question and then Hermione handed him Laden, while she picked up Aphrodite.

Everyone else sensing that the couple should have some time alone left the room to give them some privacy.

Draco gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead and sighed.

"How have these little rascals been since I was gone?"

Hermione shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I have been out for a week, just woke up today. Something about the stress and trauma I don't know. I've only been awake for about an hour now."

Draco looked at her seriously.

"Are you alright? Do you need to sit down?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Draco I've been in bed for a week. I want to enjoy this time with our children."

He sat down and nodded for Hermione to sit.

They sat for a while not saying a word until she broke the silence.

"So Ginny is Pregnant…!"

He looked to her in shock.

"What?"

Hermione giggled.

"Yeah she told Blaise right before you showed up."

Draco laughed.

"And the Weasel didn't kill him."

Hermione laughed "No actually it was quite disturbing he took the news rather well. And don't call him Weasel! I will have you know that Ron has been a large help, at least that's what I have been told, while you were gone and I was out. I even saw him change a diaper today. It was a sight to behold!"

Draco rolled his eyes and placed the children in the basinets.

"So what do we do now?"

He smiled and sat down on the couch pulling her into his arms.

"I don't know about you but I would love to just sit and relax for a moment or two."

Hermione smiled and snuggled up to her husband.

* * *

Over the next four weeks things got almost back to normal. Everyone pitched in watching the babies while all the students went back to classes. Hermione was not going to let anything come between her and finishing school.

Ginny told her parents about the pregnancy and of course Mrs. Weasley insisted on a wedding very soon.

Blaise was more than happy to agree.

This of course meant another bachelor party.

Draco of course was the best man in Blaise's and Ginny's wedding so it was up to him to throw the party.

Somehow though he did not think that the Weaslette would appreciate it if there was a stripper at this party.

So he had to think of a plan.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy walked through the portrait smiling brightly at Hermione who was going to help Ginny surprise Blaise at the party.

"You look amazing Hermione. I assure you the men won't know what hit them."

Hermione smiled back at the elder witch.

"Are you sure you will be alright with them all by yourself?"

Narcissa nodded. "I will be fine besides I have reinforcements coming."

Hermione looked at her mother in law quizzically until Professor Snape came through the door.

Hermione smiled at her Professor who just sneered at her.

"Every dirty diaper that I have to change a point comes off of your grade."

She rolled her eyes, she knew in his own twisted way he was just messing with her.

"Oh hush Professor you know you love spending time with them. Now I am off, if you need me I will be in the RoR."

With one last kiss to each babies head she was gone.

* * *

Draco looked around the room. It had done a good job of deciding what he wanted.

There were a few leather sofas a table with drinks and snacks, and a small stage. It was perfect.

The party had started for about an hour with just crude jokes, hard drinking, and hanging out going on.

Suddenly the lights in the room went dim and everyone froze.

His breath caught in his throat when Hermione walked out onto the stage in the sexiest outfit he had ever seen. She had on the same mask she wore when they had sex for the first time. He could tell it was her but the others couldn't.

She was in a tight black and green corset and a black mini skirt, 6 inch heels and her hair was cascading down her back in beautiful ringlet curls.

She smiled wickedly out at the men and cleared her throat.

"I understand that we have a lucky bloke who is about to get married out here."

Blaise just looked at Hermione in shock.

Draco loved the outfit but did not like some of the looks his wife was getting.

"Will you please come up here Blaise?"

Blaise did not hesitate to come up to the stage.

She then pushed him into a chair that had been conjured.

"We have a little surprise for you Blaisey-Poo. Now I am going to blindfold you and then we'll have a little fun."

Blaise swallowed but allowed her to blind fold him.

Hermione giggled "Let the show begin."

_**Please review because you love me.**_


	24. Big brother Draco

_**So I know it has been forever since I've updated. I was having a really hard time writing this chapter. I believe it is the last chapter (breaks down crying) but all good things must come to an end. Please read and review. I am not sending this to my beta so if there are too many errors just let me know and I will fix it. **_

_**Warning the end is a fluffy I couldn't resist. **_

_**I OWN NOTHING-All J.K. Rowling**_

**Big Brother Draco**

Hermione winked in Ginny's direction and exited the stage.

She wanted this to be all about Ginny.

She walked up to Draco and grinned wickedly at him sitting on his lap.

"Is this seat taken handsome?"

Draco grinned back at her.

"No, but I don't know how my wife will feel about this."

Hermione giggled "Well, I really don't care what your wife thinks she shouldn't have let you come out all by yourself."

Draco smirked.

"She really should keep a better eye on me."

Hermione turned around to see Ginny really getting into her show she had already sat on Blaise's lap and had began teasing him.

Hermione couldn't hold in her laughter when she saw the realization on Ron's face that this was his sister and not a random stripper.

Harry and the other guys just cheered her on.

Hermione stood and reached her hand out to Draco.

"Come on let's get a room."

Draco looked at her quizzically before a door appeared in the wall beside them. He really loved the room of requirements.

Hermione pulled Draco into room and smiled at her surroundings. They couldn't go back to their room beside's the fact that it would have extremely awkward with his mother and the Professor there the babies were there as well.

There in the middle of the room was a beautiful king size bed with fluffy white blankets. The rest of the room looked a little like their room back in the heads apartments.

Hermione wasted no time turning around and pulling him into a passionate kiss. It had been a long couple of weeks, not much sleep or much of anything if one baby wasn't crying one of the others was. This also meant no sex; they had barely had time to give each other a kiss once in a while.

Draco moaned into her mouth and removed her mask. After the mask he went to work on the rest of her clothes. He had her stripped down to nothing in a moment.

Hermione moaned in pleasure as Draco lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt her core rub against him and could barely take it.

"Please Draco….I don't think I can wait much longer."

Draco grinned wickedly down at her as he placed her on the bed.

"Calm down Mrs. Malfoy. It's been a while but I want to take my time with you. I want to treasure this."

Hermione smiled at him but used her wand less magic to remove his clothes.

Draco laughed. "Alright, Alright I get the hint."

Draco kissed his way up her body and stopped at her breast. His arousal was pressing hard against her teasing her.

Hermione wiggled and groaned.

"Oh come on please Draco now I need it now."

Draco kissed her passionately as he entered her keeping a slow and steady pace.

It had been weeks, months even since they had had sex and he was going to take his time and enjoy it.

* * *

Hermione rolled out of the bed as Draco still lay there in after sex bliss. She began to get dressed.

"Where are you going?"

Hermione smiled as she transfigured her sexy outfit into something a little more appropriate.

"We need to get back to our rooms; your mother and Professor Snape can't be expected to stay all night."

Draco groaned and got up looking for his clothing which Hermione had vanished.

Hermione grinned sheepishly and grabbed a sheet transfiguring it into something Draco could wear back to the room.

As soon as Hermione and Draco stepped out of the small room and cheer went up.

Ginny's show was over and neither she nor Blaise were in site.

The other boys had apparently decided to get thoroughly smashed.

Harry raised a glass at Hermione and Draco.

"To Hermione for finally getting some action."

Hermione felt her face flush red so all she could do was make a very inappropriate hand gesture and walk out of the room pulling a hysterically laughing Draco with her.

Draco's giggles had just seemed to die down when they reached the portrait leading to their rooms.

The Hermione in the picture grimaced when she saw them.

"I don't think you want to go in there."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the portrait.

"Oh come on Eternal please were just tired and ready for bed now open up."

The Hermione in the portrait sighed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Hermione gasped when she stepped into their common room.

Draco came in quickly behind her.

"What is the…"

He couldn't finish the sentence because he was in pure shock.

There on their couch lay his mother and Professor Snape snogging like their life depended on it.

Draco groaned and covered his eyes.

"Oh my eyes…..Please could you two just stop."

At that moment the Professor and Draco's mother realized they weren't alone and got up quickly both straightening their clothing.

"Draco, it's not what it seems. I mean well you know I am a woman and I do have needs…."

Draco held up his hands.

"Please say nothing more mother I am already going to have nightmares."

Hermione was just laughing at this point she couldn't help it.

Professor Snape cleared his throat.

"Draco you should know that I do have honorable intentions toward your mother. You see I have loved her for a very long time and well now that your father is out of the picture it leaves things open for her and me."

Draco looked at the potions master quizzically.

"Are you trying to tell me you want to marry my mother?"

Narsicca smiled and took the Professors hand.

"Well Draco there is a little more to it than that. We were going to wait until tomorrow to tell you but….."

Hermione snorted and let out a laugh "You're pregnant aren't you? I knew it, I could see it in your face you have that glow."

Draco looked at Hermione as if she had grown three heads.

"Have you gone mad? This is my mother you are talking about."

Narsicca cleared her throat.

"How do you think you got here Draco? And yes I am pregnant you're going to be a big brother."

It was only a moment when the news sunk in to Draco and he fainted.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I should have been prepared for that. It's not like he hasn't done it before."

Hermione took out her wand and levitated him.

"Well congratulations you two I am so excited for you but I guess I will take him upstairs and put him to bed."

Narsicca gave Hermione a hug and Hermione gave the Professor a hug.

"Oh I can't believe it you're going to be a daddy."

She then quickly made her way up the stairs before her Professor could hex her.

* * *

Draco came too as Hermione was setting him on the bed.

He groaned and rubbed his face with his hands.

"My mother is pregnant? How could this happen?"

Hermione giggled.

"Well you see when two people love each other very much they….."

Draco glared at Hermione.

"I know how it happened oh Merlin I do not want to think about my mother doing that with anyone much less my Potions Professor, I mean they're both so old."

Hermione snorted.

"They are not your mother is only 36. She is far from being old."

Draco rolled his eyes "Alright fine my mother is not old it's just hard to get a grasp on this. I mean our children are going to be older than their uncle."

Hermione smiled and crawled into the bed with him.

"Look Draco it's going to be a little weird but think about it. What about your life is the way you thought it was going to be a year ago?"

Draco shook his head.

"Nothing is."

Hermione smiled and snuggled closer.

"Are you happy though?"

Draco smiled and kissed her on the head.

"I've never been happier. I wouldn't take back a moment of this year for anything. I love you Hermione."

Hermione giggled and snuggled even closer.

"And I love you too Draco."

_**So this is the end! Thinking about maybe writing more but I need a little inspiration if I do. PLEASE REVIEW because you love me and your awesome. **_


	25. Authors Note

Hello to all of my readers. Just wanted to let you know that I am leaving fanfiction. I just do not have the time to put the right dedication that is needed. I am giving my storys to my Beta Little-Angry-Kitten. She is a great writer and will dedicate the time needed to make these stories what they need to be and what they should be. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews they have meant a lot to me. Make sure to follow the storys from her profile I am sure she will make them great! I have put her on my favorite authors link.


End file.
